Hazy Rain
by waterrain
Summary: AU Modern Sanzo. Sanzo, A senior in high school with a part time job and living in an apartment.
1. A Room Mate Named Goku

I do not own Saiyuki. Modern Sanzo and This is Sanzo's View.

---

I live in an apartment with four bed rooms, a kitchen, a bathroom, and a living room. It is not small nor huge. I'm a senior in high school, I have a part time job, and I hate the fact that my landlord along with his son lives across from me. The landlord is annoyingly nice and his son Hazel has a strange fixation with me. It also does not help that Hazel goes to the same school as me and the only good part is that my rent is cheap due to the fact Hazel wants me around for some odd reason . I'm not nice and I'm not even close to nice.

In fact countless times I have been called a 'Bitch', ice Queen, prissy, sissy, Blondie, uptight, sexy, pretty, and princess. However those that call me by those names have been swiftly dealt with by me. To the left of my apartment are Gojyo and Hakkai they have two bedrooms. Gojyo is annoying, loud, and the list could go on forever. Hakkai is not annoying and he can handle an intelligent conversation.

I have an annoying roommate his name is Goku and the only reason why he even lives here is that I felt like it. No my reason why is that it would piss Hazel off, but didn't work due to the fact I yelled at Goku within the first five minutes. Goku broke a priceless cup that I was going to sell and Hazel had a slight smug expression, but tried to hide it. I had glared at Hazel and decided no matter what Goku is going to stay here.

Goku had kept saying 'I'm so sorry Sanzo' that it gave me a headache. Goku is odd for one thing he admires me and another thing is he keeps on coming back. Goku at the time was looking for a place to live because of some issues or whatever, he had no job, no money, and didn't want to sell himself unless he had no choice. I wanted Hazel to back off and decided to risk having a roommate. Of course I had scared away the possible roommates during my interview of them and Hazel scared them away even if one of them wanted to live with me. After a week of an endless search for a roommate, I decided that I should check the streets and alleys for a roommate since they wouldn't mind Hazel since they might have seen worse.

I found Goku in an alley looking life less , I had already figured that someone living in an alley wouldn't care who they lived with as long as they have a place to live, and every other alley had a smug looking person that scammed people out of money. When I saw Goku, I thought 'I have found a pefect roommate, someone who was not loud, and annoying', and I held my hand toward him.

I had said to him 'Take my hand and be my roommate' and I was surprised that he really did take my hand. His face brightens up as if he saw the sun for the first time in his life and smiled then told me 'My name is Goku'. I had replied 'Okay, Goku. I'm Sanzo and let's get out of this damn alley.'

However I was wrong for Goku grew to become loud and annoying after a week. I had managed to get Goku a job at McDonalds since I'm the manager and Goku is the one who carries the food. How I became a manager was simply because I had blackmail and not afraid to use it. I became the manager on the first day I got there, I was fifteen at the time, and I make extra by taking orders. I got my own apartment at the age of fifteen and I did not know at the time that Hazel's father was the landlord or that creep even lived there.

Hazel has been stalking me since pre-school, we went to the same pre-school and even at pre-school I didn't play nice with others. It also doesn't help that we went to the same middle school and now in the same high school. Every day without fail ever since I managed to get my job at McDonalds, Hazel has always ordered one happy meal, and it is always on my shift.

To the right of my apartment lives Kougaiji, Dokugakuji, Lirin, and Yaone. They have a four bedroom apartment too and their rent is pretty damn high since Hazel doesn't like them at all, but he doesn't show it. Those four are getting ripped off and I feel no pity towards them. Dokugakuji is Gojyo's older half brother and Lirin is Kougaiji's younger half sister.

Lirin is annoying because she follows me chattering about food, I carry around meat buns, and other candy just to get her to leave me alone. Kougaiji that bastard would just smirk and watch. Lirin even jumped on my back and I didn't kick her ass because she is just an annoying brat plus at least she does not have a creepy want for my body. Kougaiji, Dokugakuji, Yaone are senior's too. Lirin is in the 10th grade and yet she follows me around in the hallways.

Ever since Goku moved in with me, Lirin has gotten worse, and Goku after a week mimicked her actions. To me those two are similar expect they are different genders, but they are obsessed with food and annoying me. They are like clingy annoying pets and I can't get rid of Goku because I went through hell and back to find a damn roommate. Even though this roommate is damn annoying, loud, and acts like a monkey at times. Not to mention how much Goku can eat and the snoring that can be heard even in different bedrooms.

Personally I find everyone in this apartment building annoying, but at least my rent by far is the cheapest. I do not boast about that fact and I find no joy in Hazel following me almost everywhere. I threaten him, yell, cuss, and even punched him, but he just smiled. I believe he gets off on pain and I try to control my temper, but it doesn't last long only a few seconds.

I use to not smoke, but ever since I was fifteen years old, moved into this apartment, and meet these annoying people. I smoked my first cigarette the first night I spent here in this place and I had my own connections to get cigarettes, but I didn't use them until that night when I moved here. The apartment building has six floors, countless rooms, and the name of this apartment is Hazy Rain owned by Hazel's Father.

I should have known anything with the name 'Rain' in it has bad news, but it is the one closest to the school plus to my part time work place. Tomorrow is Monday and another day at the hell that I call school. I managed to enroll Goku into the school and the main reason is so that he will not wreck my apartment. However the down side was Goku being in every single one of my classes because of my Aunt Kanzeon for she is the principle. I do not believe my Aunt to be human for I'm not stupid and because she told me herself. Not to mention I saw for myself and I know she loves toying with my life.

I really do wonder what the hell did I do to ever deserve in my last life, but I believe I do not wish to have that knowledge.

I know no one would believe me if I told them that my Aunt is a goddess and instead find me to be insane. I for the most part call her Kanzeon and do not care that others find it to be rude. I own a gun and I keep it locked up ever since Goku got here since he is since a damn idiot. He loves eating, but he can't cook worth anything.

I wish tomorrow will never arrive for Goku will in every single class and life will worse than hell itself tomorrow.

----------

Please Review and Thank You.


	2. Unwelcomed Vistor

I do not own Saiyuki and this is in Sanzo's View. Please Review and Thank You.

---

I had set my alarm to wake me up at 6:30AM, but that damn Goku set it for 5:00AM. He is a bright and cheerful early riser like a damn annoying bird. I ended up murdering my damn alarm clock and had a pillow over my head to block out Goku's horrible singing. I was tempted to get out of bed to struggle him, but I ignored it for a minute. After that minute Goku walked in and I throw the pillow at him. I had managed to hit him square in the face and I got out of bed.

"Damnit, Goku I have told you since you got here. I'm not a fucking morning person!" I yelled loudly at Goku.

"I know you're not fucking anyone." Goku replied to me while grinning and I wanted to shot him quite badly.

Damnit ever since Goku started going over to Hakkai's and Gojyo's apartment he has been getting to be quite the smart ass. Along with the pevertedness of that damn cockroach Gojyo with his damn hair that looks like it picks up waves on an old TV. Goku had visited their apartment on his second day.

"Shut up Goku. I'm not in the damn mood." I snapped as I moved my way to him, I had picked up my paper fan, and glared at him.

"You're never in the mood." Goku said as he giggled like someone drunk. I can't believe he giggled, he bloody giggled in a non giggling area which is my bedroom that damn brat.

"Goku, You are a complete dumbass. This room is a non giggling room unless I giggle! Let it be noted I do not giggle unless I'm completely wasted out of my damn mind!" I yelled loudly and I whacked him with the paper fan. I had created this paper fan on his first day here to discipline this idiot.

"Damn, Sanzo you can make a wimpy paper fan hurt like hell!" Goku yelled in a whiney voice.

"Get the hell out of my bedroom." I stated flatly and pushed him out. Then I locked my door and gather up some clothing to wear at school. A simple pair of black jeans, a long sleeved black shirt, black socks, and black boots. I put a black pair of shorts and underwear into my white book bag. I unlocked my door and had my clothing in hand went to the bathroom to take a long hot bath. I forgot about my troubles and annoying people around in my daily life. Life felt great and wonderful. I opened my eyes and saw Hazel at the door.

"What the hell Hazel?" I asked in a tense voice.

"Can you spare this poor lad a cup of sugar?" Hazel asked me while trying to look. Thank goodness I had put bubbles in here to help me calm down.

"What happened to the monkey?" I asked.

"Hmm, I told him about the free breakfast that we have in this humble apartment place today since it is Monday." Hazel replied with ease.

"You planned this you bastard!" I yelled at him and I knew that I was right.

"Well can you spare some sugar." Hazel said to me calmly as if he was not trying to check me out. He sounded like a pervert when he said 'Sugar'. I should of locked the damn door, but no I didn't just like how I did not lock my bedroom door. This day is going to hell and it is not even 5:35AM yet.

"Well, I do not have any sugar to spare you. No not even a teaspoon." I replied calmly and trying not to be sound pissed out, but failed. Where the hell is that damn greedy monkey when you need him. Eating food that's right when he is most needed that fool is having a hot meal while I'm trapped in the bathtub while a pervert is standing at the door way. Damn if only I had my gun near me and not locked up.

"Ah, but when I asked Goku he said there were four bag full of sugar." Hazel told me while smiling a fake innocent smile.

"Well, I'm pleased to inform that Goku is a complete dumbass." I stated sharply and I knew that the water was affecting me by causing me to prune up a little bit.

"Hey, Sanzo! Hakkai told me I shouldn't have let Hazel inside the apartment!" Goku yelled.

Hazel sighed and walked away from the door way. He even shut the door, I quickly rinsed then dried off. I put on my clothing and walked out. Hazel was still here, but at least I'm now dressed. I grabbed a bag of sugar and dropped into Hazel's hands then sharply told him 'That should last you for a long time and don't come back jackass'. Hazel smiled then said 'Ah, mighty kind of you dear Mr Sanzo'. I shoved him out and locked the door.

"Goku, you damn annoying dumbass. Do not ever that son of a bitch in this apartment! If you do then inform me before running your damn ass to eat!" I yelled loudly at Goku.

"Ah, sorry Sanzo." Goku meekly said to me.

"I do not care for the sorry's. Just don't do it again." I snapped and my mood is even worse because of Hazel's visit for some so called sugar. Next time he'll ask for salt in a few days and that bastard has a pattern, but sometimes he mixes it up. After a while it was 6:30Am and time to go. Goku of courses asks me 'Why did you eat anything?' and I snapped 'Loss of appetite, I bet you never heard of it'.

"Sanzo, I can give you a ride inside my car." Hazel said to me as soon as I stepped outside my apartment.

"Hell no." I replied simply and Goku walked out now. Hazel sighed and muttered 'Next time'.

Goku decided to catch a ride with Hakkai and Gojyo, I was asked 'Can you come along too', and my reply was 'Hell no'. Finally I have some peace and quiet. However like all things in my life it didn't last long.

"Hey, Sanzo! You can ride with my big brother and I!" Lirin called out.

Before I could escape Kougaiji's best friend Dokugakuji and Yaone caught me. I was inside the car before I knew and royally pissed off. However it went unheard because Kougaiji the smug jackass had the radio music loud and my voice was starting to hurt. I settled for a glare of death and pissed air about me. As soon as I'm out of this damn scarlet color car I'm going to kick Kougaiji's ass.

-----

Please Review and Thank You.


	3. A Blast From The Past

I do not own Saiyuki. This is in Sanzo's view. Thank you for reviewing.

----

I did not have a chance to kick Kougaji's ass because as soon as I got out the damn car that brat Goku jumped on my left side and Lirin jumped on my right side. I banged my head on the damn car door because of impact of two brats that are sixteen years old. Kougaiji that smug asshole was smirking and he walked away from the scene.

Hazel looked annoyed and I smirked at him, but no matter how much it annoys Hazel these brats must go away.

"Get the hell off of me!" I yelled at Goku and Lirin.

They laughed then replied 'Nope.' I managed to get out two wrapped lollipops and threw the candy six feet away. Goku and Lirin dashed after the lollipops. I walked away and thought of when my life went wrong. The start was pre-school because that was when Hazel started stalking me and might be one of the many reasons why I for the most part am Anti-Social. Then there was the first grade and a transfer student Dougan decided to follow me around and another reason why I'm Anti-Social. Hazel and Dougan hated each other, I hated both of them, and thankfully after the sixth grade he moved somewhere else. I had thought seventh grade would be perfect for there would only be one not two stalkers, but I would prefer there to be none.

However the seventh grade was worse than any other year for there were five transfer students Hakkai, Gojyo, Kougaiji, Yaone, and Dokugakuji.

I almost ran into the door, but I noticed it in time. I did not even flinch and it is further proof my day will get worse. I walked into first period and sat down on my chair. The seat that I'm sitting in no one dares to sit in for my so called peers are afraid of what I would do to them. I took out my book, paper, pen, and waited for I was about fifteen minutes early. The first class of the day is Science and I hate science class because of that annoying grinning bunny loving freak Mr. Nii. I also believe he is an idiot because Nii is his first name and I do hate bunny's. I will burn that damn bunny and I don't care what happens for I want to get rid of that bunny. Plus Mr. Nii treats us as if we are in pre-school because sometimes he has the 'Bunny' talk and I believe he is insane.

Ah great Mr. Nii is here and there is a new face with him. It can't be Dougan, oh hell no, and I thought today could not get any worse. Mr. Nii was grinning and said to me 'Dougan here was telling me about his friend Sanzo from pre-school until sixth grade.'

"Yes, I know Dougan." I stated flatly and forcing myself to be calm.

"Oh, since Dougan does not know anyone else here. He can sit by you Sanzo." Mr. Nii told me while smirking at me.

"Oh, how wonderfully kind you are Mr. Nii." I said with sarcasm.

I noticed Mr. Nii was smirking and Dougan was looking as if he could die happy. That toy bunny will burn and be gone forever or I will shoot that damn bunny or slit the bunny's throat.

"Oh, I know that was what you would say Sanzo. Which is why I informed all of your teachers for Dougan to sit near you and Dougan has every single class with you." Nii informed me while smirking at me.

"You—" I began to shout, but Dougan rushed up to me and hugged me. I shoved Dougan away from me, I was about to yell at him, but then the damn bell decided to save Dougan from an ass kicking. Goku was late and he was placed to be to the right of me. Dougan was to the left of me and Hazel was behind me. Hakkai and Gojyo do not have this class. Mr. Nii feels the need to be an evil bastard and he has everyone fooled expect me along with Kanzeon and Kougaiji.

"Oh, Sanzo I dropped my pen right behind your chair. Can you hand it to me?" Hazel muttered and I ignored him completely. Hazel got out of his chair, retrieved his pen, and that bastard pinched my ass. I was about to yell and kick his ass. The bell ringed and Hazel ran out of class. I hate running, it is a waste of time, and I do not feel like running after Hazel for he is not worth it. Plus he likes being chased and caught. I know because one time in second grade, I chased him for touching my hand, and of course I caught up to him. Then he had said 'Oh, my that was fun. It is like cops and robbers. I'm the robber and you're a cop.'

Since that day, I decided against the chasing and catching plan for Hazel enjoys it plus I do not want to waste my energy.

"Hey, Sanzo. I think I know why Hakkai said that not to let Hazel into the apartment." Goku told me as we walked to the next class which is P.E.

"Alright, Why?" I asked and my voice was full of sarcasm.

"Because Hazel totally wants your ass." Goku replied and ran away from me before I could get my hands on him. Goku is a complete dumbass because he lives in my apartment and he will not escape me along with forgetting we have all the same classes together. I managed to make it to P.E on time and walked into the locker room.

--------

Please Review and Thank You.


	4. Unspoken Rule

I do not own Saiyuki. Dougan is from the saiyuki requiem movie. Thank you for reviewing.

This chapter is in Sanzo's view.

-------

The unspoken rule of the locker room happens to be 'Do not enter the locker room until Sanzo is finished or be forever scarred for life.' That unspoken rule occurred because some guy decided to 'towel swat' my ass on my first day of middle school and for the record the guy was one grade above me. Let's just say that guy is afraid of water for life and so called 'Pretty Blondies'.

I was inside the locker room, Goku has arrived, but it does not matter to me because Goku is an idiotic brat.

"Wow, Sanzo you go commando." Goku commented.

I know people have wondered what kind of underwear I have on, but for the most part I do not wear any type of underwear unless I feel the need to wear some underwear.

"Yes and shut up." I stated dryly. Someone else has entered and it was Dougan.

"I think I have died and went to heaven." Dougan whispered as he stared at me. I was pissed off, but I had to put on my gym shorts and shirt.

"Sorry, but you're in hell." I snapped and before Dougan could say a word, I shoved him into the shower area, and had cold water running on making him soaked. My grip was not loosened not one bit and I let Dougan fall to the floor.

"Sanzo, You made me wet." Dougan said as if in a daze and smiled up at me. Damnit, somehow I attract creepy ass people like milk to a cat, and I can't really win when a person has weird things that turns them on. Main example Hazel and second example Dougan. I hate the fact Dougan has decided to transfer into this school and the fact I have every class with him.

I stormed away and Goku followed me. Goku looked as if in deep thought and to be honest I don't give a damn, but he'll voice it anyway despite what I say unless I damage his voice box.

"Does he want your ass too?" Goku asked me. I hate questioning dumb questions such as these kinds of questions since I find them to be quite easy to know the answer.

"Use your damn brain idiot." I snapped. Goku sulked and then decided to join up with Gojyo and Hakkai to complain. I show Hazel glaring at Dougan and I was planning to sit by myself, but it was useless for Gojyo and Hakkai always sit by me. Gojyo to the right of me, Goku to the left of me, and Hakkai to the right of Gojyo.

"Oh, it appears that new guy Dougan wants your ass." Gojyo told me and he smirked at me.

"It does not matter for he will not get my ass." I stated calmly and I was counting twenty to one.

"You're still a cherry. I know you have not been laid and you're so damn uptight. Anyone in this school would be bragging about bagging the virgin ice princes—" Gojyo said to me, but I did not allow him to finish his sentence. I punched Gojyo's nose and broke it.

""Gojyo, You did go too far with your comments." Hakkai stated to him.

"Shut Up Hakkai, My nose is fucking broken, and bleeding!" Gojyo yelled and he ran to the nurses office.

"Hey, I heard the school nurse is sexy!" Goku called out to Gojyo.

I was back to being calm, cool, and collect. Luckily the gym teacher had been out during that 'moment' so I did not get into trouble. Unluckily the damn gym teacher paired everyone up in two's or three's. The two that were chosen for me were Dougan and Hazel. The gym class is pretty small around fifteen students including myself of course. Gojyo ended up with Hakkai and Goku. When that damn Gojyo noticed who I got landed with he started laughing so hard that he was coughing and clenching his sides.

-----------

Please Review and Thank You.


	5. Gifts From The Yaoi And The Hentai Club

I do not own Saiyuki and this chapter is in Sanzo's view.

------------

Hazel, Dougan, and I played volley ball. Mainly I forced them to be on the same team and the main reason why is that I could hit the volley ball very hard. I'm positive that those two morons will be black and blue, but the only one near tears is Dougan. Hazel the creepy ass is grinning and seemingly enjoying it, but I will ignore that fact.

"You can't take the heat Dougan." I taunted and then Dougan had an odd expression on his face.

"Oh, so you really do care Sanzo! Here I thought you didn't care about me!" Dougan shouted happily and I just stared blankly.

"You are wrong. I hate you, I want you gone, and I do not give a damn." I stated flatly. Dougan was grinning and rambling on about 'Hate is a five lettered word just like love.' Now this idiot thinks that I deep down love and care about him. I hate idiots in denial and I wished that I could get away with murder. Hazel was glaring at Dougan and the one being glared at was talking away like a school girl at age of eleven along with vocabulary of one.

I noticed that Gojyo and Goku were laughing at me while Hakkai was hiding a laugh. I want to get out of this damn Gym area and take a nap. I tempted to hit myself in the face, but decided against it. However before I came up with a plan out of nowhere Goku jumped on me and I forced myself to fall to the ground.

"Oh no I killed Sanzo!" Goku yelled out loud to everyone.

"You damn son of a bitch!" Dougan screeched at Goku.

"Oh, my dear Mr. Sanzo. I shall have to give you some CPR." Hazel commented.

"Like hell you will jackass." I snapped and picked myself off the ground. I noticed Hakkai and Gojyo were walking towards me. I noticed that the gym teacher was not here and no one here will get into trouble.

"I'm going to the nurse's office to lay down." I stated coldly and walked away. I changed quickly into my normal clothing and walked to the nurse's office. I was planning to rest until next period and I'll be at peace here. There are many irony's in life and there are plenty in my life.

Hazel is a dancer at a strip club called 'Demon Kingdom' and his nickname is Blue Angel. I personally do not give a damn and I have been able to go that strip club for free due to the fact I know the bouncer. Only times I have been there was just a three times and the only reason why I had went there when I was fifteen was just so that I could see if I could get in. The second time was when I was sixteen and I was bored to death, but I did not drool over the dancers or the stripers. That was when I had discovered that Kougaiji was a striper and nicked named 'Demon Prince'.

Of course Kougaiji seen me and I had walked out of the club vowing to myself that I will never to return. Then Lirin had the urge to tell me that it was all her Mother's fault and informed that her Mother is the owner of that strip club. However a few weeks ago Hazel had stole my TV remote and left a note. The note was 'Come to the Strip Club and reclaim your beloved remote or else the remote will be in my pants until you take it out.' Of course I went to the strip club and reclaimed my remote while swearing at Hazel for taking it in the first place, but of course that bastard smiled then told me 'Anytime Sanzo,'.

I fell asleep and did not wake until the end of school. Goku, Gojyo, and Hakkai are in the nurse's office.

"Sanzo, I'm so damn sorry." Goku said me while looking like a kicked monkey.

"Shut the hell up idiot." I stated flatly as I walked out of the nurse's office.

"I never knew you were so delicate Sanzo." Gojyo told me smugly while smirking at me.

"Now, Gojyo no need to upset Sanzo." Hakkai said to Gojyo calmly.

I noticed that Goku had a large bag and I know that he did not have that when he had arrived at school.

"What do you have in the bag?" I asked Goku while ignoring Gojyo's snickering and Hakkai's smile.

"Well, the girls decided to give me a large bag full of magazines and now I can full that book case that is there. I haven't looked at them yet and—" Goku said to me, but I didn't listen to his chatter.

"I'm leaving before Hazel or Dougan find me." I told them all flatly. This time I was riding with Goku, Gojyo, and Hakkai. Hakkai was the one driving since Gojyo was an idiot for getting a ticket every time he drove for speeding. I walked to my apartment and Goku was following me while carrying that big bag full of magazines. Then I opened the door with my key and Goku rushed inside then dumping the contents of the bag onto the floor.

"Goku, who did you get these magazines and manga's from again?" I asked and my eyebrow was raised.

"Well, I got them from a group of girls and there were uh twelve boys there too." Goku told me and I was calming myself down for it seems people want to corrupt Goku the idiot who is only sixteen years old. I glanced through some of them and had Goku stay back.

"Was the club called The Yaoi And The Hentai club?" I asked flatly.

"Yeah, how did you know? Funny name right! I have no idea what it means at all. What does it mean, Sanzo?" Goku asked me and he looked like a hyper animal.

"I will get you some damn books, video's, magazines, or whatever the hell else, but I will not allow this kind of items from such a tasteless club in my apartment." I told Goku coldly. I had noticed most of those magazines and manga's were rated for Adults. There are no need for more perverts in this world just looking at Breasts, Asses, Vagina's, and Penises.

"Thanks Sanzo, but what about the magazines and manga's?" Goku asked me while tilting his head.

"I'm going to burn all of them. Every single one of them and there will be none left behind. I will put these in this bag and I do not need any help from you. I will burn this bag and afterwards I will watch TV. Oh and whatever you want to buy has to be approved by me." I stated to Goku and as I was talking gathering up the Magazines and Mangas.

"Alright Sanzo, but after all that can you tell me what does Yaoi and Hentai means?" Goku asked me innocently and that damn Yaoi and Hentai club will pay dearly for putting ideas in his head.

"I'll be back after burning all this garbage that no sixteen year should be reading." I stated flatly and went on my way to burn the Magazines and Mangas. I found an empty lot and burned the bag then went back to my apartment. I went to my kitchen and discovered it was a wreck with flour everywhere along with butter and eggs. In the middle of the disaster was Goku and he looked at me sheepishly.

"I was hungry." Goku told me and he was pouting as if that could get him out of trouble.

"Damnit, Goku there are six bags of chips and another food items that do not need to be cooked!" I yelled at Goku and I noticed that I had stepped on an egg.

"I wanted a cake and I do not have any money on me." Goku mumbled to me.

"I was gone only for twenty minutes." I stated flatly and went on to say "You could have waited and had some chips."

"Plus I was bored." Goku whined and I was about to lose my temper again. I have no idea why I do not have high blood pressure since I get pissed off easily at times.

"You could of watched TV idiot." I snapped and Goku handed me a note.

"That damn bitch has stolen my TV remote again that damn stupid ass Hazel!" I yelled loudly as I tore the note into sherds. "Why didn't you tell me about this first!"

"Well, I didn't know how to break it to you." Goku told me sheepishly. "And I knew you would be pissed off."

"Goku go to Hakkai and Gojyo's apartment. I have to deal with Hazel and it will not be pretty." I snapped at Goku.

"Ah, but Sanzo I wanna go. I wanna go, I wanna go, I wanna go—" Goku whined to me over and over until I smacked him with my paper fan.

"Fine you damn whiney ass Monkey." I snapped angrily and then we walked out of my apartment.

-------------

Please Review and Thank You.


	6. Reclaiming A Stolen Remote

Thank You for Reviewing. I do not own Saiyuki and this chapter is in Sanzo's view.

------------

The bouncer at the strip club 'Demon Kingdom' is Shuei and he is twenty one years old. I have known Shuei since I was five and he has an odd habit of making poetry whenever I'm around, but then again he might do that even when I'm not around and personally I do not care.

"Hello, Kouryuu. Did Hazel steal your remote again?" Shuei said to me while smiling.

Kouryuu is the name I had it changed to when I was four years old because I just felt like it and Konzen is my real name, but no one knows that expect me and my so called 'Aunt'. However when I was thirteen and a half years old I had Kouryuu changed to Sanzo.

"Yes the damn creepy ass stole it again." I snapped and Shuei chuckled quietly.

"You are like a vengeful angel that will punish the one who wronged you." Shuei told me while smiling.

Goku looked confused and I ignored him for I felt like it.

"That damn Hazel stole my remote and because of him stealing my remote started the events that caused my kitchen to be in ruins. " I stated flatly.

Shuei noticed Goku and raised an eyebrow then shrugged slightly.

"So, What's with the brat?" Shuei asked me politely. Goku glared at Shuei and he was about to yell because of that comment, but I made a threatening gesture to Goku.

"That brat ruined my kitchen trying to make a cake and his name is Goku. Goku is my annoying roommate. I do not trust him to be alone right now and he was whining so damn much about going with me." I told Shuei plainly and Goku pouted.

"Since he is your roommate Kouryuu I'll let the brat inside." Shuei told me and Goku was frowning. I grabbed a black blindfold from my back pocket and put the blind fold on Goku.

"Like hell I'll let you see inside the strip club." I stated firmly to Goku and he just shrugged. Then I turned to Shuei and added "Shuei, I'll need your handcuffs."

Shuei handed me the handcuffs along with the key and I had the key inside my front pocket. Then I handcuffed myself to Goku's right wrist and I could still use my right wrist since my left wrist is the one handcuffed to Goku's right wrist.

"Thanks, Shuei. I have to make sure this idiot doesn't wander off and get lost." I told Shuei politely and before I left Shuei just had to tell me a short poem.

"Glowing brightly like the sun and a smile of an angel flying high above the fluffy white clouds. A beauty not of this earth, but of the heavens above." Shuei said softly and then I was on my way, but made a comment of 'Why not make a book.'

Now Goku and I are inside the strip club. Goku was complaining about the lack of seeing and I ignored him. I tugged him along backstage to Hazel's dressing room and I saw Hazel smirking at me, but then frowning when he laid his eyes on Goku. I noticed that Hazel's bodyguard Gato was not around and I was noticing that once again Goku was whining.

"Alright, Hazel give me back my damn remote." I snapped and Hazel was sighing.

"Why did you bring that animal here dear mister Sanzo?" Hazel asked me with a straight face and I was about to reply when Kougaiji was walking by us. The problem was that Goku decided to push me like the damn stupid freaking idiot that he is most of the time. I fell on top of Kougaiji and Goku fell on top of my back. I was like a damn sandwich and highly pissed off. I managed to shove Goku to the side and my chest off of Kougaiji's chest then rolled off of him.

"Goku, what the hell possessed you to shove me when we are wearing fucking handcuffs! Damnit all I should of left you with Hakkai and Gojyo! Hakkai is willing to cook food because he likes cooking. Why the hell did you not ask Hakkai to make you a damn cake!" I shouted at Goku. I noticed Kougaiji had decided to leave before Goku realized that Kougaiji works at a strip club.

"Well, I didn't want to bug Hakkai for such a simple thing like a cook." Goku muttered.

"Simple my ass! You made my kitchen into a war zone and guess what the kitchen lost by a landslide! I was not gone that fucking long!" I continued to yell and my voice was starting to hurt.

"Let's go now." I stated in a low voice and Hazel handed me my remote when I gave him a death glare. I guided Goku out of the strip club and I walked to Shuei to return the handcuffs after I used the key on them.

"How did it go?" Shuei asked me and my eyebrow twitched. I do not feel like talking to Shuei and my voice hurts from all the yelling I did today. I believe that I'm cursed and there is no cure.

"Like hell." I answered simply and Shuei wished me a good night. I undid Goku's blindfold and noticed his watery eyes. I do not cry that Goku is near tears, but it is highly annoying. For then there would be wailing sounds and all sort of things.

"I'm not pissed off anymore right now idiot. Plus Crying over a damaged kitchen will not get it cleaned nor will it get you out of cleaning it." I told Goku flatly and then he smiled widely. That brat was either faking the whole watery eyes or he has mood swings or completely simple minded. I believe he is completely simple minded and that is why he is a brat along with being an annoying monkey.

"So you're not pissed off?" Goku asked while looking wide eyed at me "You sure do look pissed off."

"I lied dumbass. My voice fucking hurts like hell and my gun is locked up." I stated. "There will be punishment for ruining my kitchen. I'm pissed off, but not completely right now. So shut up."

Finally made it to my apartment room and I had my remote. I do not feel like watching TV and I feel exhausted. I wonder what the hell I did in my past life to be unlucky, but then again I probably do not want to know.

"Your punishment starts tomorrow after school and you will not like it. Go to Hakkai and beg for some dinner for yourself. I'm going to bed and leave the kitchen the way it is right now." I firmly told Goku and then I added "Do not disturb me unless it is pretty fucking important."

"Alright, Sanzo. Have a good night sleep." Goku told me happily and I knew he was happy that he is not getting punishment tonight.

"Whatever, Brat." I replied and went to my bedroom. I collapsed onto my bed on top of my blankets and fell asleep. The last thought that crossed my mind was that the Yaoi and Hentai Club will pay.

----------

Please Review and Thank You.


	7. Punishment

I do not own Saiyuki. Sanzo's view.

--------

I woke up on my own and glancing at my clock it is 5:35Am and it is too damn early. I was about to go back to my dreamless sleep, but then I noticed a pair of arms wrapped around my lower ribs cage and those arms that happened to be under my shirt along with the very familiar snoring. It was Goku and the worst part was that he was drooling on the left side of my neck. I really do hate mornings and this morning I'm lacking energy. Somehow I caught a damn cold and my throat hurts like hell. I'm beyond pissed off, but completely drained of energy.

I wrinkled my nose in distain and forcefully tried to remove his arms away from being around me ,but that damn brat is stronger than me looks. However the damn brat did not let go, but instead he held on a bit tighter then let out another snore. That does it no more mister nice guy and it has been about eight minutes. I'm going to yell at that damn brat even though my throat is in pain, but his damn ears will be ringing in pain.

"Goku, wake your sorry ass up and get the hell out of my bed!" I yelled loudly and Goku's ears should be ringing painfully now.

"Damn, my ears hurt a lot." Goku complained and I resisted the urge to choke him.

"Why are you in my bed." I snapped as I kicked the blanket off and noticing it was Goku's blanket "And what is with this blanket?"

"Well, there was a huge thunderstorm with lots of rain, thunder, and other stuff." Goku said to me and added "I really really hate thunderstorms."

My eyebrows were twitching and even my right eye was twitching with annoyance. I will not yell, I will not yell, and if I keep on saying this I might not yell.

"You could have gone to Hakkai and Gojyo's apartment. Remember last time you went there." I stated calmly and when that had happened was when I went to the movies alone. Of course I did not want to get wet and I had stayed there until it cleared up.

",But Gojyo was such a jackass calling me a wimp. Then we kind of upturned the living room and man I think Hakkai was really pissed off. He had a tense smile and Gojyo was pale." Goku informed me and I wanted to smack him with a paper fan.

"Of course Hakkai was pissed off. Now then why the hell did you decide to sleep on my bed with me." I said to Goku plainly.

"I didn't want to be alone." Goku muttered and then added "And you said not to wake you up unless it was really damn important."

I sighed heavily and rubbed my forehead. I hate mornings and dealing with things at this time too.

"Next time, Your hands or arms are up my shirt. I will kick your sorry ass." I firmly said to Goku and then added "And no drooling on me either. Got it brat?"

"Got it, Sanzo." Goku replied and then finally got off my bed. Now it is 6:00AM in the morning and I'm tempted to go back into bed, but I need to take a shower. I picked out blue jeans, a short sleeve white shirt, white underwear, black socks, and black boots. I took a quick hot shower, dried off, and then changed into my clothes. I walked into the kitchen and remembered what had happened. Goku was packing his book bag and he still has to be punished. There was a soft knock on the door and I opened it up. Damnit all it is Hazel and now that creep is gawking at me. I'm in a really bad mood and I want to hit something or someone. I glared at Hazel coldly and he still gawked at me.

"What the hell are you gawking at creep." I snapped angrily.

"Who did that to your neck," Hazel said to me in disbelief "Don't tell you have a—"

I ignored Hazel and slammed the door shut then locked it. I walked to the small living room mirror and inspected my neck. I noticed bite marks and hickies along with slight bruising. I gritted my teeth and Goku is going to be dead. I suspect he was dreaming of food, but that is no fucking excuse. It is on both sides of my neck, back, and hell even the front of my neck.

At that moment Goku walked out his bedroom with his book bag, tilted his head, and looking at my neck with a confused look on his face.

"Who did th—" Goku started to ask, but noticed the look of fury on my face. My right eye was twitching and my right pinky.

"You did idiot while you were sleeping and I was in a very very deep sleep," I snapped angrily "There is no other reason."

"I had a great dream, there was feast full of all sorts of yummy food," Goku said sheepishly "Sorry about that Sanzo."

"That is all that you have to say," I started to yell and my throat felt like it was on fire. I started coughing and that was when I decided that the Yaoi and Hentai club will pay later for I'm staying home.

"Are you alright, Sanzo." Goku asked me innocently and I wanted to cause him harm, but I do not have any energy.

"I'm staying home and get over this damn cold." I muttered "You go with Hakkai and Gojyo to school."

Goku started to ramble on how a sick person can not be alone and going on as to why. My head ache was growing and I felt like crap because of this lousy cold.

"Fine, stay or go I don't give a damn. Just shut up." I muttered and Goku grinned.

"I'll make it up to you." Goku said to me happily "I'll be like a Dr."

"First, you are to be a maid and clean up that damn war stricken kitchen." I stated and went to the closest that damn Hazel had filled with role playing and/or whatever the hell else outfits.

-----

Please Review and Thank You.


	8. Aftermath Of A Gullible Person

I do not own Saiyuki. Sanzo's View. Please Review and Thank You.

----

Goku was following me to the closest and the reason why I no longer bother throwing those outfits out was due to Hazel kept on getting even more in that damn closest. So that closest is full of role playing or whatever the hell kind of outfits and so on.

I handed Goku a modest long black dress along with a plain white apron. Goku had a hand over his mouth, but it did nothing to hide his laughter.

"Sanzo, that can't be a maid outfit." Goku told me and added "Gojyo had showed me a photo of one in some magazine."

"I don't care this is a traditional maid outfit," I stated plainly "And I do not want to see a brat like you in that kind of outfit Gojyo had shown you in a magazine. Now change in the damn bathroom idiot."

Goku took the outfit and changed in the bathroom. He came out laughing even though he was wearing a maid outfit and I don't give a damn about it either way. Goku took an hour cleaning the kitchen and I took my own temperature. I have a stupid fever and feeling light headed. I started walking to my bedroom and Goku was following me. I tossed the sheets and blankets off of my bed then kicked them to one of the corners in my room. I sat on my bed and Goku grinned.

"Alright, I'm the Dr and you're the nurse that is down with a cold." Goku said to me brightly and I will get Gojyo for filling Goku's mind with senseless junk.

"I'm not the nurse and if I wasn't feeling so damn drained. I would kick your dumbass already, brat." I stated in a low voice and I managed to take my cell phone out to order four boxes of large pizza. I gave Goku the money to pay for the pizza whenever that pizza delivery person shows up.

I fell asleep and I did not wake up until school was over. I noticed Goku had a wet wash cloth and he was walking over.

"Cool, your finally awake Sanzo. I was pretty damn worried," Goku told me "At around 8:45Am I had called Gojyo up for some tips."

I raised an eyebrow and felt tempted to ask, but I have a feeling I would end up being pissed off. My fever is gone and the dizzy feeling is still around somewhat more than likely because I'm hungry. I have a slight sore throat and I ordered Goku to give me half a slice of pizza. Goku came in along with Hakkai and Gojyo. The night lamp was of course on at all times due to the fact I do not want to trip over anything and I got into the habit of the night lamp being on was when Goku moved in. I still did not have any sort of blanket or sheet on me Plus I did not feel so damn hot. I decided to pay Gojyo and Hakkai some mind now. Gojyo was smirking and he was hiding something behind his back. Hakkai was sighing and shaking his head. Goku turned to Gojyo and frowned.

"What's so damn funny, jackass." Goku snapped angrily.

"You are so damn gullible." Gojyo replied while laughing loudly. I glared at Gojyo and then I inspected myself. My blood was boiling with rage and bit the inside of my lip until it bled a little bit. Gojyo will pay for this offense and if not today then it shall be another day. I hope he get's a cold, but than again dumbasses do not catch colds. More than likely to make up for not being smart and they have to be good at something.

"You twisted bastard." I stated coldly and I slowly moved towards him. Hakkai had decided to leave the room, but Goku decided to stay. Gojyo took a photo of me and I raised an eyebrow. Then he tossed the camera to Goku and I ignored Goku for my main target is Gojyo.

"Hey, Sanzo. You look sexy in that mini skirt." Gojyo commented while snickering and I was not amused. I had on a very very short blue skirt that is made of silk and it was to my mid thigh. I also had on black socks about one inch below my knee cap and the socks made of silk.

"Any, last words or requests. Dead man a walking." I stated coldly as I backed Gojyo into a corner.

"Heh, what about a kiss Princess Cold Cherry." Gojyo told me mockingly as he was laughing and not realizing he had nowhere to escape now. I ignored the fact that Goku was taking photo's and I have my focus on the cause which is the perverted idiot.

"In your dreams jackass." I told Gojyo coldly and surprised him by using my hands to grip both of his wrists. I had on black silk gloves about an inch below my elbows and a tight sleeveless black shirt made of silk.

"What are you going to do virgin Princess." Gojyo taunted me and I merely smirked at him. I pulled up my knee and kicked him hard on his so called manhood.

"That is for calling me a damn Princess. I'm not a girl, but if you call me one then I express the right to hurt you as if I'm one dumbass." I said to coldly and Gojyo was on the floor cursing up a storm. "It is your own damn fault for pissing me off and I'm in one hell of a bad mood. Has no one told you, Do not piss off someone getting over a cold, or do not piss me off."

"That was a cheap shot." Gojyo managed to say to me. I had no pity for him and I ignored him completely.

"Served you right Gojyo." Goku stated to Gojyo. "You lied to me."

I walked out of the room and saw Hakkai was making preparation for dinner. I neatly took off the socks and gloves. I was attempting to calm myself down by counting from twenty to zero, but it was not working. If I see that damn Gojyo I'll kick his sorry ass.

"Hakkai, how the hell do you put up with that jackass?" I asked Hakkai. Before Hakkai could response Gojyo and Goku were walking towards us. Then Gojyo tied his shoe and he was silently laughing.

"What the hell is so funny, jackass." I snapped and Gojyo was smirking.

"Just the fact your wearing white girl panties made out of silk." Gojyo replied and this time I'm going to kick his damn ass.

"Why the hell—" I started to ask, but then Goku meekly said 'I made sure to have a blind fold on because I had a feeling you would be pissed.' I glared at Goku and that brat is a true blue idiot. Next time I'm going to tell him how people take care of people that are sick. I punched Gojyo and so far I was kicking his ass in the living room, but then Hakkai put a stop to the fighting. Hakkai almost always plays the peace maker when it comes to our fighting and at times it can be kind of annoying.

"Sorry about that Sanzo for teasing you and tricking Goku. I was having a shitty today at school and—" Gojyo said to me.

"Shut up. I do not care for apologizes. Do not do it again Gojyo." I snapped at Gojyo and added "And Hazel along with the other stalkers better not hear or see a photo of me wearing this outfit."

Unfortunately these three idiots forgot to lock the door and Hazel was able to enter inside now. Hazel's eyes looked me up and down. I flipped him and went to change into my blue jeans, white underwear, and short sleeve black shirt.

"Oh, I wished that I had a camera to capture that moment in time dear Sanzo." Hazel told me as soon as I walked out of my bedroom.

"Get the hell out." I firmly stated to Hazel and Hazel sighs.

"Can, You spare a cup of sal---" Hazel started to say to me, but then I gave him a bag of salt and pushed him out the door then locked said door.

"Next time make sure the damn door is locked." I told all three of them. Hakkai finished making dinner and all of us ate the food. I had only a little due to the fact I do not trust my stomach yet.

"I forgot to mention this earlier, but damn Goku by the look of Sanzo's neck you really tried to eat like a steak." Gojyo said to Goku while smirking. Goku glared at Gojyo and I ignored them.

"Hakkai, how was school today?" I asked Hakkai calmly.

"Well, the Yaoi and Hentai club member had some interesting ideas as to why you didn't come to school today." Hakkai replied to me and he had a small smile.

"I will find out tomorrow. I'm already pissed off enough already." I stated flatly. Goku was starting to raise his voice and Gojyo was just chuckling.

"Shut up Gojyo! I'm not like you and it was not like that pervert!" Goku yelled at Gojyo. This is annoying and I'm planning to sleep soon.

"Shut the hell up both of you!" I yelled at Goku and Gojyo.

"Gojyo, let's take our leave." Hakkai calmly told Gojyo and turned to me to add "Sorry about that Sanzo."

Hakkai and Gojyo left my apartment. I checked the weather channel and then went to bed early. I locked my door and set my alarm. I put only a sheet over me and I quickly fell asleep.

---------

Please Review and Thank You.


	9. Half A Piece Of Toast

I do not own Saiyuki. Sanzo View.

--------

Goku at 5:00AM kept calling 'Wake Up, Sanzo!' and I attempted for two minutes to cover up the sound with pillows, but it did not work. I decided to kick off my sheet, turned off my night lamp, and walked over to the light switch to turn it on. I unlocked my door and slammed it open violently.

"Shut the hell up, Goku!" I yelled and I was about to close my door, but then Goku jumped on me. I was not at one hundred percent and my back was on the dark blue carpeting in my bedroom. Goku was on me and laughing like an idiot.

"You are a complete and utter brat." I stated coldly as I shoved him off. I got off my carpet and I was standing up, but Goku was still laying down.

"Yep." Goku replied and he was smiling brightly.

"Whatever." I bordely told Goku and then added "Get up already idiot."

I gathered up a pair of blue jean shorts, a short sleeve black turtle neck, white underwear, black socks, and black boots.

"So, You're going to be wearing shorts." Goku commented while tilting his head and then added "You might catch a cold."

I recalled the weather report saying that Today is going to be hot and I do not want to pass out from the heat. I frowned at Goku and my eyebrows were raised.

"Today, the weather will be pretty damn hot." I stated flatly and then I went to the bathroom in order to take a cold shower to prepare myself for the hot weather. Afterwards I dried off and got dressed. When I walked out Goku appeared to be in deep thought, but I knew better.

"How's your neck Sanzo?" Goku asked me while pulling down my turtle neck and I smacked his hands.

"It is still the same as yesterday, moron." I snapped as I pulled up my turtle neck back up.

"Sorry, Sanzo." Goku muttered and I tried to calm my temper by rubbing my forehead.

"Just don't do it again." I snapped angrily. I heated up four slices of pizza and toasted a piece of bread. I gave the four slices of pizza to Goku and ate half of my toast. I do not trust Goku in the kitchen and I rarely eat breakfast, but this morning I had half a piece of toast.

"Sanzo that is not even a decent breakfast that you made for yourself." Goku firmly stated to me with his arms crossed.

"I do not care." I firmly said to Goku and then as an afterthought added "Not everyone has the same eating habits."

"Well, I say you're eating habits are not healthy." Goku firmly told me and I raised an eyebrow. Then Goku glanced down and sighed.

"I'm just worried about you." Goku muttered. I sighed heavily and then smacked him on the head with my paper fan.

"Don't waste your time. I was perfectly fine before you were around and I'm still fine." I flatly told Goku.

",But---" Goku started to say something, but I shoved the other piece of toast into his mouth.

"Shut up, brat." I stated coldly and Goku's eyes watered up. I'm always in a bad mood in the morning and it looks like this morning will be another crappy one.

"Fine, Just say what the hell you are thinking Goku." I firmly said to Goku. It is better for Goku to get whatever it is off his mind and just cry it out. Rather than him being all sulky and depressed at school today.

"If you died then I'll be all alone. I'm sorry that I lied to you, but I have no memory as to how I ended up in the alley or anything else to be honest. All I knew was that I was in an alley and all by myself. Then a day later, you had arrived---" Goku told me, but could not finish because he was crying and clutching my shirt. Great my shirt will have tear stains, but I do not mind that much to be honest. I might as well comfort him and then I can watch Tv or go back to sleep. Then again with Goku this might take a while and I'm not the best at comforting people. Hakkai is better at the whole comforting business and has used it on more people than I. It is too early to call up Hakkai and Goku at the state he is in will not listen to Hakkai. After all he is worried about me dying and I find it unreal that all this started just because I only had half a piece of toast. Goku really is dramaic and emotional.

-----

Please Review and Thank You.


	10. Not Forgiven

I do not own Saiyuki. Sanzo View.

--------

"Dumbass, You would still have Gojyo and Hakkai plus whoever else you had befriended." I firmly said to Goku, but Goku violently shook his head 'no'.

"It wouldn't be the same," Goku told me seriously "I would die without you."

It is impossible to just die just because one person is dead unless a person commits suicide and succeeds. I highly doubt Goku would ever commit suicide over me and he is not that stupid.

"No, You wouldn't die. You're not an elf." I said attempting in order to make him stop his silly words.

"I know, but I would kill myself." Goku said to me seriously.

Okay maybe he would do risky stuff and get himself killed. If he is really joking then I'll be really pissed off or relieved that he would not get himself killed. Goku grabbed my wrists softly and cried.

"I will commit suicide if you ever died." Goku muttered softly and I'm feeling pissed off at the thought of Goku committing suicide if I die. Alright, I was wrong for Goku is that stupid and does not take in account of the people who would be sad over his death. Goku moved his hands from my wrists to my shirt and tears were still rolling on. This morning is the second worst morning I ever had in my whole life and I'm eighteen years old.

"I'm not going to die because of my eating habits, moron." I snapped angrily.

I heard Goku's muffled voice saying ',But if you weigh too little—' and I gritted my teeth for I have to explain more for him to understand.

"No matter how little I eat, I do not lose or gain any weight." I told Goku flatly and added "No matter how much I eat my weight stays the same."

I removed Goku's relaxed hands from my shirt and fixed my turtle neck. I had a stern look on my face and pinching Goku's left and right cheeks on his face.

"And do not ever commit suicide when I do die," I coldly said to Goku "Every human will and can die."

Goku was about to say something, but I beat him to saying something.

"If I die first, Goku. Notice the if part idiot. For you could die first, but who really knows in this crazy ass world." I calmly told Goku and I pinched his cheeks harder "And listen carefully as to what I'm going to say next."

Goku nodded and did not complain about the pain.

"I will not forgive you, if you commit suicide just because I die." I coldly said to Goku and released his cheeks that were red. "Understand, brat?"

Goku wiped away his tears and nodded 'yes' to me. Then he threw his arms around me and hugged me. I decided to let him hug me and he held on as if I was going to die any minute.

"You are such a pain in the ass." I stated flatly and I rubbed my forehead. I waited and waited for Goku to let go of me. It appears that Goku will not let go of me on his own free will and I'm not going to stay like this forever.

"Damnit all, let go of me already brat." I snapped angrily and I glanced at the time. It is about fifteen minutes before the school will open up and Goku finally decided to let go then he pouted.

"I'm going to school early today and I will be walking." I stated plainly to Goku.

"What about Hakkai and Gojyo?" Goku asked me curiously.

"You can stay here and catch a ride with them. I do not give a damn to inform them of my plans because I'm still pissed off with them." I replied calmly.

"I'm going with you Sanzo," Goku stated "Because I'll be worried and someone might decide to assault you se----"

I was tempted to smack him, but it might make him even dumber. However all of my fingers and my right eye twitched. I started counting mentally to twenty, but it is not working out too well.

"I do not need anyone to protect me," I snapped angrily "And certainly not a brat like you. Worry more about yourself for you might possibly be kidnapped. Worry less about me."

"Nope, no matter what I'm going with you. There are more creeps in the morning this early." Goku told me firmly. I took my book bag and Goku followed me out the door. I closed and locked the door. In within three minutes I was on the side walk and Goku trailing behind me looking around. A scarlet red car slowed down and rolled down the window. There was a male with short dirty blond hair and green eyes.

"Hey, sexy. I'm talking about you blondie. Wanna ride?" The guy asked me. I was about to reply with an ice cold 'Hell No', but then Goku hugged me from behind and I'm getting even more pissed off. Goku is so damn clingy and emotional along with being pretty damn annoying at times. Damn brat is stronger than he looks and it is aggravating when he will not let go on his own unless I demand him too. It seems as if he is afraid that if he lets me go that I would disappear and I know that I'm right because of this morning. It proves that thought to be true and I decided to let Goku speak because I'm more likely than ever to yell a lot of curse words at that dumbass driver trying to pick me up by usage of a car.

-----

Please Review and Thank You.


	11. Big Black Trash Bag

I do not own Saiyuki. is being evil to me currently. Sanzo's View.

--------

"No, You can't have him." Goku snapped angrily at the driver and that driver smirked at him.

"It is his own choice, brat." The driver replied smugly.

"Well, Jackass he is the one who I will protect." Goku growled as he had replied and I tried to unwrap his arms from around me, but he was surprising strong plus I was still feeling a bit weak because I'm still recovering from that damn cold.

"Get off me, Brat." I snapped angrily at Goku then turned to the driver and told him "Hell no, If I wanted to be in a damn car than I would be in my own fucking car."

I stepped on Goku's right foot, he released me, and the driver rode away.

"I'm not an idiot, Goku." I said coldly to Goku "I told you I'm walking to school."

The walk to school was quiet and for that I was glad. I can get away with being away from work for days at a time hell even weeks. I believe the other works there are glad when I'm not around because I make their life a living hell. Plus I have blackmail on every single one of their sorry asses and the chances of me being fired is very very low. Finally we arrived at school and I was on a mission. The Yaoi and Hentai Club share an empty class room. I know where their club is located and I have a piece of my mind to go to them. I was walking toward where the empty class rooms are located at then Goku got in my way.

"Say, where are we going Sanzo?" Goku asked me and I was tempted to just push him out of the way, but I rather save my energy for the members of The Yaoi and Hentai Club.

"I'm going to the Yaoi and Hentai club." I replied "Plus I'm going to inform them to never give you any magazines or mangas."

I did not bother to knock on the Yaoi and Hentai club door. There was chattering going on, my name was being said, but it stopped when they saw me.

"I'm deeply sorry, Sanzo." The two leaders said to me in a panicky voice "Please don't kill us and we are all sor—"

Their faces were pale and I did not even tell them why I was pissed off, but they are already sorry.

"We are sorry for drawing you in both of our handmade magazines and mangas. I mean Hentai and Yaoi is not combined. So you're in some Hentai's with one female, but in some others with more than one female. Also in some of the Yaoi with one or—" One of the male members informed me and my blood was boiling. My face was red with my fury and I wanted to kick their asses.

"You damn sicked and twisted perverted bastards did that type of thing!" I yelled loudly and walked closer to the pale looking members.

"Uh Oh, you people are going to get it now." Goku informed them while smiling. I found shelves labeled Hand Drawn Hentai magazines/mangas and some labeled Hand Drawn Yaoi magazines/mangas. I stormed over and glanced at them briefly.

"Which ones have me in them." I coldly demanded them.

"Uh, Everyone of them has you in them." The two leaders muttered quietly.

"I'm taking everyone of these damn things." I coldly stated "Get me a big black trash bag. Right now before I lose my fucking temper."

I was given a trash bag, Goku was smiling, and I put all of the magazines/mangas in there. The whole room was slient and I walked out with the big black trash bag. Goku was still following me and he grabbed the trash bag from me. I allowed him to carry it and Goku was chattering about how 'Scary' I was along with the members looking about ready to piss themselves.

Goku and I were early in arriving to Nii's classroom. I sat down quietly at my desk while Goku sat down quietly at his own desk.

-----

Please Review and Thank You.


	12. Not A Soap Opera

I do not own Saiyuki. Please Review and let me know if you have enjoyed this story so far. Thank You.

Sanzo's View.

--------

Nii was smirking at me and it was pissing me off, but I will not rise to his bait. I will burn that damn stuffed pink bunny and I will laugh like a manic.

"What is it, Mr. Nii?" I asked him calmly and my fists were clenched inside the desk.

"Nothing much, Sanzo. I can't help, but notice that you are wearing a turtle neck." Nii told me "I'm curious as to why someone like yourself is wearing one."

"I only wore it to make you wonder Mr. Nii." I replied causally. Dougan arrived inside the classroom and stared at my turtle neck shirt. I closed my eyes and attempted to count from one hundred to zero. My turtle neck was pulled down and there was a horror filled gasp. I repeated myself 'Do not lose my cool infront of Nii.' and I kept that in mind as I opened my eyes.

"Who did this to you, my darling." Dougan asked me and his eyes were watering, but I felt no pity. I ignored his 'My Darling' and instead looked around. Nii looked amused and he had the nerve to open up his soda along with pulling out some jelly beans. That damn bastard acting as if this is some stupid ass soap opera show and I closed my eyes to block out the images. My fists were clenched inside my desk and mentally counted numbers.

Then something like a leech was attached to the left side of my neck and I gritted my teeth. My damn neck feels sore and then the leech was detached. I opened my eyes and saw Dougan clenching his nose. Goku looks pissed off and it appears he broke Dougan's nose.

"Don't touch him!" Goku yelled at Dougan "Don't you ever fucking touch him! I'll kick your damn ass if you dare do that again!"

Nii looked amused and I felt a headache coming on a major one. My head is killing me and I want to shot someone or something, but I do not have my gun on me. My gun is still locked away and hidden. I know how to shot and I'm a damn good at getting the target even the moving ones at that one place.

"You do not own Sanzo and he is not yours!" Dougan yelled back and it appears he no longer cares that his nose is busted along with the fact there is blood.

"So, What! I'll protect him from you! From Hazel and from anyone else!" Goku shouted and it appears there will be another fight, but I will not allow it.

"Goku, shut up. I'll take care of myself." I firmly told Goku and then I turned to Dougan glaring at him harshly.

"Go to the nurses office." I firmly stated and Dougan nodded then lefted.

",But Sanzo. I wanna beat hi—" Goku stared to whine at me.

"No and that is final." I sternly told Goku and Nii was smiling. He was holding a mirror out to me and I grabbed it swiftly. That damn Dougan made a mess out of the left side of my neck. It was a bright red and I'm positive that it will bruise. Dougan will fucking pay and my neck hurts like hell. I gave the mirror back to Nii and my shoulders were shaking with rage. I looked up and saw Hazel.

"That looks fresh. Who did that—" Hazel started to ask.

"Dougan and currently in the Nurse's office." I replied coldly and then Hazel walked out of the classroom.

"It appears you are quite popular, Sanzo." Nii said to me and I knew he was making fun of me.

"No by choice." I responded calmly and I sat down at my desk. Hakkai and Gojyo walked inside the classroom.

"Sanzo, You should have called." Hakkai told me and he walked over to me.

"Here use as much as you need." Hakkai stated to me as he handed over the powder. I used all of the powder on my whole entire neck and Hakkai smiled.

"Less suspicious than a turtle neck." Hakkai stated to me while smiling. Then Hakkai and Gojyo walked out of Nii's classroom because they do not have this class. I'm annoyed that Hakkai didn't tell me that last night and it would have been pretty damn helpful to know before hand. Then maybe Goku wouldn't have broke Dougan's nose and that damn Nii wouldn't have been so amused. Turtle necks are nothing, but trouble.

"What nice friends you have Sanzo." Nii commented and luckily for me the bell ringed. Everyone arrived on time and ten minutes later Nii received a call.

"Hello. Of course. Oh, really. What a shame. So those two will be suspensed for a week." Nii was saying to whoever was on the other line. Then he hanged up the phone and then turned to the class.

"Well, It appears Hazel and Dougan will not be here for a week. They had a fight in the Nurse's office and Hazel won the fight." Nii told the class and he was hiding his smirk. Nii walked out of the classroom for a bit and I lost track of time. At the end of class I was told to say behind and he called me over.

"Here is a copy of the fight in the Nurses Office and enjoy." Nii said to me while hiding laughter. I did not reply, but instead I took the tape and put it inside my book bag. Then I walked out of the classroom with Goku following me like a puppy dog. Goku is still carrying the big black trash bag and we made it on time at the gym area. Goku did not dress out and he told me that he will watch over the trash bag. I walked into the locker room and quickly changed into my gym outfit.

-----

Please Review and Thank You.


	13. A Light Sentence

I do not own Saiyuki. Please Review and let me know if you have enjoyed this story so far. Thank You.

Sanzo's View.

-----

I walked out of the locker room and I was splashed with water. I saw that the guilty one was a male and I did not care to remember his name. He has black hair, panicky green eyes, and looking quite scared shitless. I'm wet, pissed off, and I don't give a damn if I get suspended. Plus Goku will be stuck at school or at the very least delayed. I know that male was trying to splash water at another male, but that guy was smart enough to move out of the way. I'm going to kick his fucking ass and he will pay for splashing me with water.

I walked to the guy who splashed me with water and I'll rather to him as Panicky. I glared at him cold as I walked towards him and everyone was quiet. I do not care if the teacher shows up and I don't care if I get into trouble. Panicky did not move, but he was frozen in fear. I smirked and decided to cut to the chase. I punched him in the face over, pushed him down violently, and stomped on his belly until the teacher arrived. No one appeared to notice my neck for they were too caught up in me kicking the other guy's ass.

"Do No Ever Throw Water Carelessly." I snapped viciously and the other guy was openly crying. After changing back into my regular outfit, I was sent to the Principles office and I was greeted with Kanzeon looking amused.

"You caused harm to another student for mistakenly splashing water at you." Kanzeon said to me while smiling. "Then again I have seen you do worse to others who did less."

"Get on with it." I snapped and Kanzeon chuckled.

"Always the same temper, dear nephew." Kanzeon replied calmly "Let's see the other boy does not wish for you to get into trouble, but there will be a very light sentence. You can resume school on Monday and that is all on this matter."

"Is there anything else?" I questioned and Kanzeon had a sly look on her face.

"Yes, what happened to your neck?" Kanzeon asked me despite I'm fully aware that she knows and I scowled at her. Kanzeon looked amused and waited for me to reply.

"You already know Kanzeon." I stated coldly.

"That Goku mistook you for a steak in his dreams and Dougan causing a fresh mark upon the left side of your neck on purpose." Kanzeon said to me while smiling.

"Now that you have answered your own question can I go now." I snapped angrily.

"No, not yet. You will have to call Shuei to come and pick you up. I can't have my dear cute nephew walking all by himself." Kanzeon said to me and I knew that she is doing this on purpose. Damn all sometimes it is just not worth kicking someone's ass at times because this happens every single damn time. I called Shuei up and he agreed to pick me up from the Principles office.

"Why the hell does he have to pick me up from here." I snapped angrily.

"You already know why dear Konzen." Kanzeon replied calmly. The reason was that I would walk to my apartment and leave before Shuei arrived to school.

"Senile already, I had my name changed from that for years and it is Sanzo." I stated flatly.

"Not very nice nephew, but I figured as much." Kanzeon commented.

I ignored that comment and luckily Shuei has arrived. Now I'm finally free and I walked out to Shuei's car with Shuei following me.

"So, what happened this time?" Shuei asked me as he unlocked the doors and sat down in the driver's seat.

"A dumbass mistakenly threw water at me. His target had moved and I was the victim." I stated calmly and added "So I taught him a lesson. Do not carelessly throw water."

Shuei chuckled and shook his head.

"So where do you want to go and do?" Shuei asked me.

"I want to get drunk and I'm talking about really drunk." I simply stated and Shuei sighed. I'm eighteen years old and it is legal for me to have alcohol now. "However I want to play against you with video games until 7:00PM, go to the strip club ' Demon Kingdom', and get drunk until I can't it anymore. I have plenty of money on me."

"Alright, Kouryuu." Shuei said to me calmly and he started to drive to his home. I listen to the song that was currently playing and it is Angel Of Darkness By Alex C. Before I knew we had arrived at Shuei's house and then we got out of the car. Shuei made sure to lock his car and then he unlocked his home. I followed Shuei and then walked inside. I got the game while Shuei was setting up his Tv and his controllers are wireless. After the the Tv was set up and the game was inside. We sat on his couch and I was sure that I would beat him in this game.

"Say, Kouryuu. I was wondering what happened to your neck." Shuei commented causally.

"The fresh one is from that dumbass Dougan and that only happened because I did not want to give Nii the pleasure of sending me to the Principle." I told Shuei flatly "And Goku broke Dougan's nose then I managed to stop it before it became a full out fight. Then apparently Hazel kicked Dougan's ass in the Nurse's Office and now they are both suspended from school for a week."

I keep on defeating Shuei at the game and time flew by quickly. My cell phone ringed and I answered it.

"Hang out with Hakkai and Gojyo. I do not know what time I'll be home and don't fucking worry. I'm with Shuei and not by myself. Idiot, I'll be fine. Good Bye." I said calmly and then hit the end button. I ordered Pizza and paid for it. I let Shuei have some Pizza and time went on by quickly until it was finally 7:00PM. It was raining outside and I smiled bitterly, but soon I'll be too wasted to care. I knew it would rain today and that there will only be rain, but no thunder or lightening.

Shuei drove the car and I was in the passenger seat listening to Anything But Ordinary by Avril Lavigne and to Take Me Away by Avril Lavigne along with other songs. I'm pretty damn good at not thinking of the events that cause me to become depressed, but the damn rain always made me remember every single time. Shuei and Kanzeon know of the events, but Kanzeon knew more than Shuei. I really do hate the rain and remembering events. Finally we arrived at the strip club 'Demon Kingdom' and it was still raining outside. My clothes were a bit wet and semi see threw, but I do not care. Shuei and I walked to the bar area. I'm going to get myself drunk out of my mind and I smiled bitterly. I have plenty of money and I'm not afraid to use it to buy myself some alcohol.

-----

Please Review and Thank You.


	14. No Idea

I do not own Saiyuki. Please Review and let me know if you have enjoyed this story so far. Thank You. Shuei refers to Sanzo by the name Kouryuu.

_Sanzo's View_.

Shuei's View.

-----

"_I want two shots of Crystal Virgin." I told the bartender and I ordered other alcoholic drinks. Bearcat Special, Dolt Bolt, Buzzard's Breath, Sex On The Beach, White Russian, A Goodnight Kiss, A Mid summer night dream, and several other odd named alcoholic drinks. _

_My mind finally feels fuzzy, ditzy, and empty. _

I can tell that Kouryuu is very drunk and I know for a fact that is completely wasted. The funny thing is that Kouryuu has better balance than other people who are drunk and he tends to be clingy, emotional, and completely defend less. His eyes dilated, cheeks and across the bridge of his nose a dusty color pink. Kouryuu smiled at me and then giggled like a child.

"Let's get out there and dance." Kouryuu stated and he grabbed my hand to pull me up. I decided to go with the flow and followed him. Kouryuu looked at the other people dancing and then pulled me closer. He pressed himself against me and started to dance like the other people. The other people were doing a very dirty dance and Kouryuu was mimicking it. His hips grinding mine, hands on my shoulders, and he placed my hands close to his bottom. At one point my hand slipped and Kouryuu giggled. I'm blessed, but cursed. Kouryuu is a wonderful and beautiful person no matter his moods, but he can never be mine for I dare not risk my vauled friendship with him. Kouryuu my angel in my otherwise dark world and the one who saves me without knowing.

I closed my eyes and wished that Kouryuu was not drunk out of his mind. After this song I will take Kouryuu back to his apartment and then go home to get drunk. Kouryuu has not idea as to how he affects me and I will not let him know for I value our friendship greatly. I felt Kouryuu's breath on my neck and I let out a soft sigh. Really no idea and the song is almost at an end. I opened my eyes and the song ended. Kouryuu giggled and pulled away slightly.

"That was fun, Shuei." He told me innocently while looking breathless and beautiful as always like an angel. I nodded to Kouryuu and guided him out from the dance floor. Then out of the strip bar and into my car. I did not even have a shot of alcoholic and Kouryuu was rambling on about everything, but I was focused on driving. Then finally arrived at Hazy Apartments parking lot and I turned off the door then took out the key.

Kouryuu managed to get onto my lap and hugged me. I was blushing and I had to clear my thoughts. Kouryuu is tempting, but I have to be strong. I managed to get him off my lap and by a stroke of good luck managed to get him to his apartment door. I figured that the brat is here and I knocked on the door. Right away the door was opened and I handed Kouryuu over to the brat. I walked away and I did not glance back.

I'm going to get myself drunk when I get home and try to forget about how Kouryuu affects me when he clings to me. I feel ashamed of myself when I have dirty thoughts about Kouryuu whenever he clings to me and dancing so sensually. I know my feelings will not be returned and I felt tears run down my cheeks. I hate it when it rains and yet I love it at the same time. I will not ever take advance of Kouryuu and that is why I do not drink alcohol whenever Kouryuu is around because I fear that my control will slip.

Kouryuu does not know how I feel about him and I will not tell him for I do not want to lose him. Plus he is a very dear, precious, and irreplaceable friend of mine. There is no sense in ruing such a beautiful thing. Yet at times like these when I'm so close, but yet so far I can not stop the tears and I'm grateful for the rain to cover them up. I want the rain to clear up and once again I can bury this emotion. The same thing happens everytime it rains and I have mix feelings on it. I love yet hate the rain and I believe that fact will not change. I was finally home and I went to grab myself a bottle of wine.

"Kouryuu has no idea how beautiful he is to everyone," I whispered to myself "And how much he means to them."

I poured myself a glass of wine and then gulped it down. Kouryuu still blames himself and there is not a damn thing that I can do to change his stubborn mind about it. I sighed to myself and poured myself another glass of wine. I lost track of time and I passed out quietly.

-----

Please Review and Thank You.


	15. Wish I knew

I do not own Saiyuki. Please Review and let me know if you have enjoyed this story so far. Thank You.

Goku's View

-----

Sanzo means the world to me and if he were gone forever than I would waste away in sorrow. I never agreed to not take my own life, but I had understood Sanzo's words to me. However I'm selfish and I don't like to share. Hakkai and Gojyo do not count. I would follow Sanzo anywhere even to death and I want to be buried by his side. I would kill and die for him. I will protect him and keep him from harm.

I remember in the Alley, I did not remember anything, and I was waiting for someone or something. I do not know how long it was for I did not keep track, but Sanzo appeared. I felt safe, warm, happy, and other emotions at the time. His hair reminds me of the sun, he light up my life, and I felt like I knew him. Stupid Gojyo and Hakkai had kept me from kicking someone's ass because I just wanted to be with Sanzo. After school I called Sanzo up and I found out he is with Shuei the bouncer from the strip club 'Demon Kingdom'. The jackass that called me a brat and I hate being called a brat, but I do not mind it when Sanzo says it to me.

I decided to just wait around the apartment and watch Tv. Slowly, but surely it was becoming later and later. I'm worried about Sanzo and hope that nothing happened to him. Finally there was a knock on the door and I rushed to the door. I opened it up and I found Sanzo along with Shuei.

I had Sanzo in my arms and I closed then locked the door single handedly. I can smell alcohol on Sanzo and I figure that he is drunk. This is the first time I have seen Sanzo drunk and I have idea what I think about it. I have all sorts of questions, but I dare not ask Sanzo in his current state.

His eyes dilated, his cheeks flushed, and he was pouting. I was so damn worried about Sanzo and I was right to have been worried. I find only a little comfort in the fact at least Sanzo was not alone and the only problem is that he is wasted. I was surprised when Sanzo hugged me and did not let go. I was so surprised that I lost balanced and fall to the floor backwards with Sanzo still holding on. He was still on me and I didn't move him.

"Please, Make me forget." Sanzo whispered softly in my ear "I want to forget everything."

I do not know what Sanzo wants to forget and my body felt strange. I feel like I'm burning up and I might be coming down with a cold that can be the only reason, but I do not feel sick. I attempted to clear my thoughts and Sanzo unwrapped his arms from me then rolled over away from me.

"It is impossible to forget." Sanzo muttered "I hate the rain so much."

Sanzo stood up shakily and he looked depressed, but I do not know what to do to help him. Then I noticed that Sanzo was drinking wine straight from two bottles and his expression became a little less haunted. I was stunned at how quickly Sanzo finished two whole bottle and then Sanzo giggled.

"Let's play dress up. I'll be the model and you the photo brat." Sanzo managed to say. I was amazed that Sanzo didn't stumble that much as he made his way to the closest and I was thrown a camera. I looked away as Sanzo changed into a different outfit and when I turned around I saw him in a French maid outfit. For some reason my cheeks flushed and I took the photo of Sanzo dressed as a French maid.

"Do I look pretty?" Sanzo asked me while giggling "I don't feel pretty. I feel pretty ugly."

I was shocked at Sanzo's words and then felt worried about him.

"You look beautiful like an angel." I firmly stated and Sanzo nodded while shrugging his shoulders. Sanzo dressed as a nurse, high school girl, cat girl, magical girl, and other outfits. I took as many photo's as Sanzo told me too. Sanzo had another bottle of wine and I looked at the time then sighed to myself. It is still raining, but no thunder or lightening. I do not know how to comfort Sanzo and I was at a loss as what do.

"Let's go to my bedroom." Sanzo muttered and I followed him. I caught him before he fell to the ground and we walked there side by side. Sanzo was wearing the French maid outfit and his eyes still dilated. We made it to his bedroom and Sanzo sat down on his king size bed. I was not sure if I should stay or go.

"Stay here." Sanzo muttered quietly. I sat down next to sanzo and he gave me a hug.

"Sleep here tonight." Sanzo whispered. I laid down on the left side of the bed and Sanzo was on the ride side of the bed. Sanzo has his arms around my chest and I did not mind at all. I just wished that I knew what was wrong with Sanzo that caused him to get himself very drunk. Sanzo looks so vulnerable, depressed, and so child like right now. It pains me to see him in this state and I want to help him, but how can I when I don't know the problem. I wish Sanzo would say something or at least give me a clue.

"I don't want to be alone. I'm so damn weak." Sanzo muttered. "I hate the rain, it reminds me of the day he was---"

Sanzo fell asleep and he gave me a clue with his muttered words. He let go of me and rolled away from me in his sleep. I do not care if Sanzo yells, cusses, or whatever else in the morning. I held Sanzo in my arms and I did not let go of him. I drifted off to sleep thinking 'I won't let anyone hurt him', I felt warm, happy, and safe as I held Sanzo . He is my sun and I will protect him from anyone or anything. I just wish I knew what is wrong with Sanzo.

-----

Please Review and Thank You.


	16. Annoying Voices

I do not own Saiyuki. Please Review and let me know if you have enjoyed this story so far. Thank You.

Sanzo's View

_Words spoken to Sanzo in his past life_

-----

I'm passed out and once again I'm having these annoying dreams. However this time there are only annoying voices that are speaking to me. Words that were never spoken to me before, but seem to be so familiar.

_"I'm worried out of my __mind__, Sanzo, and yet you dare to talk to me like that?" _

_"You aren't exactly one to complain of conceit, Sanzo."_

_"You're the only one who can make Goku that depressed."_

_"However, I won't let you lay one finger on Sanzo."_

"_That's your 'ulterior motive' face." _

_"I suppose using cuss words immediately is sign enough that you're all right."_

I briefly thought damn that sounds similar to Hakkai's voice, but he has not said those exact words. I hate it when I dream, but I hate it even more when I dream of voices and no images to go with it.

_"Sanzo-sama, you bashful thing, you." _

_"Don't shoot a kid." _

_"You dare shoot me, stinky monk?" _

_"You stupid monk, what are you doing?" _

_"Why did you just shoot your gun like that? It's dangerous, you know." _

_"You're a lazy, stupid monk." _

_"You're despicable, Sanzo." _

_"I don't listen to men's requests, no matter how good-looking they are." _

_"So cold. And after we shared an indirect kiss and all."_

"_The esteemed Lord Sanzo's pretty pissed off now." _

_"It's normal that he points a gun at us." _

_"No smoking and no gun. Sanzo can't get in." _

_"He says what he wants is Sanzo's beautiful face."_

The most annoying voice and it sounds similar to Gojyo's voice. However Gojyo has not said these exact words to me and even though it is just a voice the words make me pissed off.

"_Hey, Sanzo, if we have barbecue for dinner, will my bones heal?" _

_"Could you please just listen to someone else?" _

_"You are so bad, Sanzo."  
"Give Sanzo back to us." _

_"I'll protect Sanzo." _

_"I can't die and leave Sanzo behind." _

_"Don't you...DARE touch Sanzo!"_

_"I won't let Sanzo die!" _

_"Sanzo's gonna be really, really pissed at me!"_

_"No! Don't touch Sanzo!"_

This voice sounds exactly like Goku and yet he has not spoken these exact words. Now the voices are slient and instead I see images that are going too fast to understand, but I know that they are going backwards. I felt huge waves of emotions and I felt like I could drown. Then all of a sudden it stops. I see myself crushed by a huge ass door and there was blood.

"_Konzen Doji, Time to wake up. After all it is so much to take in."_

A voice had whispered so softly I could only make out the words and then I woke up. My head was throbbing with pain and I felt a cold sweat on my forehead.

"Damnit." I muttered angrily and I found myself unable to go back to sleep. I noticed that Goku was holding me and I slowly regained my memory of when I was drunk. I rubbed my forehead and sighed.

"Goku, Wake up." I stated flatly as I smacked his hands.

"Come on, five more minutes." Goku whined and unwrapped his arms from me. I kicked him off the bed and he stood up then stretched.

"What is it Sanzo?" Goku asked me while tilting his head.

"Forget what I said while I was drunk." I said to Goku coldly.

",But Sanzo---" Goku started to say to me.

"Don't worry. I'm fine." I snapped and Goku looked hurt, but I do not care. I want to push Goku away and make him want to leave me alone.

"You don't really mean that Sanzo." Goku stated softly and looked at my face. "I can see your tear stain face."

I stood up and walked to my door. I managed to clasp the door handle when Goku had grabbed my arm suddenly and I did not fall to the carpet.

"Go back to sleep. You are just imaging things." I stated flatly. "Just leave me alone."

I broke Goku's grip on my arm and I exited my bedroom. I walked into the bathroom and I'm going to take a cold bath to numb my emotions plus to wake me up fully. I can still hear those voices and see that image of me being crushed by a giant door. I sighed and finally the tub was full. At last I'm alone and I smiled bitterly to myself. It is best to have no one important because in the end those are the ones who are taken away first.

-----

Please Review and Thank You.


	17. Alone

I do not own Saiyuki. Please Review and let me know if you have enjoyed this story so far. Thank You.

Sanzo's View

_Words From Sanzo's past and only Sanzo can hear it_

-----

I stripped off that French Maid outfit and folded it up. I forgot that I wore that to bed and I was in such a hurry that I forgot to bring some clothing with me. I sighed heavily and got inside the ice cold tub with ease since I'm use to it. Now I can numb my emotions of depression and keep on going. This is always the aftermath in the morning whenever I get drunk every single fucking time it rains. The annoying voices and images occur in my dreams at random times. It is completely and utterly frustrating because it is unpredictable plus I always wake up with a damn headache.

I can't believe there could be such a lame way to be killed such as a giant door crushing someone, but why the hell would I dream of me being killed in that way. Best not to think too much on it and just keep on going because it is no use worrying over a dream or even if is by a long shot my past life. All things and dreams will in time show their true colors along with the truth.

I drained the tub and turned on the water then the shower head. I used shampoo and soap to wash my hair along with my body. I lost track of how long I stood under the shower head and the water running out is warm. I glanced down at my fingers and they were pruny. I sighed and turned off the water then I dried off.

"_For instance, if this place was at the bottom of the deep earth—"_

Son of a bitch now I'm hearing a voice while I'm awake. I can't figure out how the voice sounds like, but I can hear the words. I will ignore it and then it will go away. I started to put the outfit back on and damn it all.

"_I wouldn't have desired for the sun."_

I managed to put on the stupid French maid outfit and I walked out of the bathroom door.

"_For instance if this place was at the bottom of the deep earth—"_

I noticed Goku was standing close by the bathroom and he looked relieved. I have my emotions under lock and key once again. No use having anyone worry about me and certainly not a brat. I walked over to him and Goku stared at me.

"If you show anyone those photo's I'll have to get rid of you." I stated calmly to Goku. I saw that brat smile and then laugh.

"Don't worry, Sanzo. I can't have anyone know how good you look in girl's clothing otherwise your line of creepy stalkers won't end." Goku replied cheekily and grinned up at me.

"Whatever idiot." I stated flatly and then I glanced at the time. Goku looked at the time and shrugged.

"Almost time for you to grab a ride from Hakkai and Gojyo." I said to Goku. Before he could answer, I was in my bedroom, and I was changing into blue jean shorts, short sleeved white shirt, and I decided no underwear today. I put the French Maid outfit back into the closest and then I walked out of my bedroom. I noticed that Goku was still there and I rubbed my forehead.

"Go on already or you'll be late." I stated calmly despite my growing annoyance at Goku.

"What about you, Sanzo?" Goku asked me quietly.

"I'm suspended and knock it off already." I snapped angrily "I can handle being alone and you can be with Hakkai and Gojyo."

",But wouldn't you be lonely Sanzo?" Goku asked me and his eyes were wide.

"No, I won't be lonely." I firmly told him "Go on now. I'm not going to get drunk today. I can protect myself and I do not need any help from a brat."

",But—" Goku started to say, but I grabbed his arm and walked out of my apartment with his arm in my grasp. I knocked on Hakkai's and Gojyo's door with one hand. Hakkai opened the door and he looked surpised. I handed Goku to Hakkai.

"Now stay here and catch a ride with them." I stated flatly and I heard Goku start to protest, but I walked away from him. I heard Hakkai speaking to Goku and the door closing. Finally I'm alone and I can think.

"_I wouldn't have had to know about freedom nor loneliness."_

I sighed to myself because no matter how much I try and try I can't tune out that damn voice. I went to the counter and grabbed my wallet. I grabbed my car keys, cell phone, and my apartment keys. Today I'm out shopping since I need to buy more food and some other things. The reason why I need to buy some more food is because Goku eats a lot of food. I'll get Goku something that can keep him busy and then I won't have to listen to his whining or about how he is worried about me. I do not need anyone to worry about me and certainly not from Goku.

_"The opposite of west is east."_

I'm not going to get drunk and it is not going to rain today. I'm going to pick up three cartons of smokes. I walked out to my car and then unlocked the doors. It has been a long while since I have driven my car. The last place I will go is to the super market to buy some food and today will be peacefully for the most part. No Goku, Hakkai, Gojyo, Lirin, Kougaiji, Hazel, Dougan, or anyone else to disturb me. I'm finally alone and I do not feel sad or happy about it.

-----

Please Review and Thank You.


	18. Buy One

I do not own Saiyuki. Please Review and let me know if you have enjoyed this story so far. Thank You.

Sanzo's View

_Words From Sanzo's past and only Sanzo can hear it_

-----

After driving for a bit in my car, I parked in the parking lot, and walked inside the store. I noticed that there was a sell going on buy 1 Ipod classic and get the other for free. I walked over to the area and I also noticed it said 'Instantly, You can have something engraved on the back of you Ipod classic'.

"One ipod classic a dark green and have on the back written—" I started

"_Eat till you're full. Play anytime you want. Sleep as much as you like. Cry. Get angry. Laugh. Live. Live. Live."_

"Live your life to the fullest and have no regrets. Let nothing hold you down and show your emotions to the world like always you damn bratty monkey that you are Goku." I finished and then I was asked what the other one would look like.

"The other ipod classic gold and have written on the back—" I started.

"_From the time I was born, till the day I die. The only side I am on is my own."_

"From the time I was born, till the day I die. The only side I am on is my own. Property of Sanzo." I finished calmly.

It took about an hour for them to engrave both ipod classics and I paid the amount that was due along with paying for two sets of earphones. I knew the damn sign lied about 'Instantly', but at least I got what I wanted to buy. Now Goku should stop whining and complaining instead he can download some music. I bought some food and paid for it. I used the shopping cart to carry my bags for me and I managed to make it to my car. I unloaded my bags and pushed the shopping cart to the correct location. Then I went inside my car and started it up.

Time to head back to the apartment before the damn ice cream melts and I made it to the apartment in one piece. I managed to carry all of my bags to my apartment and putting away the food. I had the two ipod classics in my front two pockets. I heard a knock at the door and I opened it up. I sighed and then rubbed my forehead. Why do I have such bad luck?

"What the hell did you do, Goku?" I asked plainly.

"I beat some guy up and Hakkai stopped me before I beat him to a bloody pulp." Goku replied.

"Alright, What did the guy do to piss you off that fucking badly." I snapped angrily.

"That stupid jackass decided to say under his breath 'I want to fuck Sanzo and turn him into a submissive bitch' and it really fucking pissed me off." Goku snapped angrily "I'm just sorry that I didn't get to beat him bloody."

My right eye twitched and I smacked Goku with a paper fan. I do not need someone to fight my battles for me and when someone does it really pisses me off.

"Damnit, Goku. I don't need anyone to defend me and I would have found out then I could have kicked his sorry ass." I stated coldly.

",But—" Goku started to say and his eyes were wide. I fished out the dark green ipod and decided that I might as well give this to him now. I handed it the dark green ipod to Goku and then Goku grinned happily. Goku can be so simple minded and at times it is a good thing too.

"Thanks, Sanzo." Goku yelled out happily and he hugged me then released me. Then he added "Almost everyone has one, but not a lot of them have a message engraved!"

"Whatever. Go download some songs to it." I told Goku and he went off to the computer. Now there is peace and q--.

"_Does Hell offer meals? Can I still eat seven times a day?"_

I sighed heavily and fished out of my back pocket a pack of smokes. Goku was distracted and I used a lighter to light up one of them. I put it between my lips and enjoyed the taste of the cigarette. I do not smoke cigarettes often and I'm not addicted to them. After having one cigarette I felt more relaxed and I remembered Nii giving me a tape on Hazel's and Dougan's fight. I have nothing else to do plus the Tv shows that are on right now are boring as hell. I took the tape out of my book bag and put it into the VCR.

-----

Please Review and Thank You.


	19. Cosmic Joke

I do not own Saiyuki. Please Review and let me know if you have enjoyed this story so far. Thank You.

Sanzo's View

_Words From Sanzo's past and only Sanzo can hear it_

-----

I watched the tape and it appears that maybe Dougan will leave me alone forever, but then again maybe not. I'm still pissed off that Goku got to break Dougan's nose and Hazel got to kick Dougan's sorry ass. The watching of the tape was a waste of my time and it made me feel even more pissed off. The whole exchange of Dougan saying 'He is my darling' and Hazel saying 'He is my beautiful mister Sanzo'.

I do not belong to anyone or anything. At least so far Dougan and Hazel have not shown their faces to me since their fight in the Nurse's Office. More than likely they want to look their 'Best' for me and the thought sickens me. This day is already crappy and I'm positive that it will keep on going down that path. Then my cell phone ringed and I answered it. I have not put any special song music to any of the numbers that my cell phone currently holds.

"Hello, Konzen." Kanzeon said to me calmly.

"I have told you before you old ba—" I started to tell her.

"I hope you have not become insane yet." She stated in a collect type of way.

"What the hell are you talking about—" I started to ask.

"I'm positive that you shall not become insane." She remarked happily and that damn Kanzeon never gives me a straight answer.

"What—" I started to ask again.

"Of course only time shall tell and then you'll have your answer to all your wondering." Kanzeon told me and she ended the call. I felt like throwing my damn cell phone, but I simply dropped it.

"That fucking bitch never gives a single damn straight answer! It fucking pisses me off!" I yelled loudly and Goku walked over slowly.

"Uh, Sanzo. What's wrong?" Goku softly asked me and I still felt pissed off.

"My whole entire fucking life! It is some sort of sick and twisted cosmic fucking joke!" I yelled and Goku backed away slowly with wide eyes. I closed my eyes then I took several deep breathes and calmed down by counting from one hundred to zero about three times. I opened my eyes and discovered Goku opening the door. What the hell are Gojyo and Hakkai doing here. School is still in session and I sighed heavily.

"What the hell?" I asked flatly to Hakkai.

"Gojyo and I can return to school on Monday." Hakkai replied simply. I sighed and to be honest I don't give a damn right now. I just want the day is be over already and for tomorrow to never arrive.

"Four guys had said that they wanted to have force sex on Sanzo and hear him beg like a drug addict wanting another fix." Gojyo stated calmly. Damn this is why I do not miss school because cocky bastards always talk like that when I'm not at school. I will find out their names and make them fucking miserable.

"So you did something stupid and got yourselves kicked out of school until Monday," I snaped angrily and added "I'm not someone that needs others to fight my battles for me. I'm not weak and sure as hell wouldn't lose to those damn bastards."

"Sorry, couldn't help it." Gojyo flatly told me "Besides it was boring as hell."

Hakkai was in the kitchen making some food and I decided not to reply to Gojyo's words. I sighed and saw Goku returning to adding songs to his Ipod.

"Wow, you have an Ipod. I do not have one of those things." Gojyo said to Goku.

"I'm not sharing. Sanzo got it for me." Goku stated simply.

"What you little brat." Gojyo said to Goku angrily. I walked out of my apartment and went back to the store that I had got the Ipod and they still have that sale going on. I might as well get one for Gojyo and Hakkai because that damn Gojyo will not shut the hell up about it otherwise and it would be a dumbass cycle.

I decided on a scarlet Ipod for Gojyo and decided for the writing on the back say 'Property of a perverted and dumbass water sprite, Gojyo.' I picked a dark green Ipod for Hakkai and the writing on the back to have 'monotony could kill a man, Hakkai'.

_I forgot who it was who said monotony could kill a man. Someone from the lower world, I believe._

I sighed and shook my head then paid for one of the Ipods while the other one was free. I started my walk back to my apartment and noticed the sky was clear. Not a chance of rain for right now, but then again weather is always changing.

_But here death doesn't even exist. Your brain melts away at room temperature for eternity._

I frowned as I went on my way to my apartment and noticed the door was open. I walked inside and saw that my place was trashed with Gojyo and Goku in the middle of it all. I turned around and slammed the door shut. Hakkai was still in the kitchen and humming a little tone. My eye brows twitched along with my right eye. I rubbed my fore head and took a deep breath.

"What the hell did you two do to my damn apartment?!" I yelled angrily "It better not have anything to do with Ipods!"

Goku and Gojyo paled then stared at me.

"Uh, Well. Kinda sort of had something to deal with it," Goku managed to say.

"Uh, at least the Ipod is not broken." Gojyo finished.

I thrusted Gojyo's Ipod into his hand and he was about to say something, but I stormed off to Hakkai. I placed Hakkai's Ipod onto his hand and sighed heavily.

"No, more fighting over damn Ipods." I snapped angrily "Everyone in here has their own Ipods. If there is any complaints about anything Ipod related then I will kick your damn ass."

_Be honest with me fellas, does this look bad?_

_Moron. That's what you get for pausing in battle to make pretty speeches._

_I'm not sleeping tonight unless there's a woman beside me._

_You monks aren't more moral than us. You just rationalize much better._

Damn annoying voice that sounds similar to Gojyo and just as annoying too. This is getting annoying and it is not like I can get rid of it without dying. I shook my head and went to my bedroom ignoring Goku saying 'Food it done'. I locked my door and went onto my bed on top of my covers.

_You dumb bastard. You actually have the gall to mock me, do you? Maten_

That sounds just very very similar to my voice, but the different is slight.

_Please! Don't you think unleashing a scripture that controls heaven and earth is a little severe?_

Similar to Hakkai voice and I felt like laughing because of what the voice had said, but I decided to hold it in.

_Your hair, it looks just like the sun._

_Ah! I didn't mean to! I said I was sorry!_

The exact same voice as Goku, I sighed, and slowly drifted off to sleep. Hopefully my dreams will not be annoying and make me wonder if there really is a thing such as a past life or several past life's.

_What the hell did you do that for, ya damn monkey? Don't you know who I am?_

My last thoughts were 'Sounds exactly like me' and finally I was in a deep sleep.

-----

Please Review and Thank You.


	20. Clear

I do not own Saiyuki. Please Review and let me know if you have enjoyed this story so far. Thank You.

Sanzo's View

_Words From Sanzo's past and only Sanzo can hear it_

-----

"_I forgot who it was who said monotony could kill a man. Someone from the lower world, I believe. But here death doesn't even exist. Your brain melts away at room temperature for eternity."_

"_Merciful, my ass! She's dumping all her problems on me!"_

"_That damn monkey's nothing but a constant distraction. Assign him to someone else, will you please?"_

"_Don't you have anything better to do than torture me?"_

This voice sounds just like me and there is no slight difference at all. It is as if I'm really the one that is saying these words. My head is starting to hurt from all these questions budding up inside of me and I feel like yelling out 'Knock it off!', but I know it will go unanswered.

"_He gave me something that day. Something I wanted to protect. And when it was taken from me, I learned how small I was. I vowed never again to care for someone so much, I couldn't bear to lose them."_

"_Are you really able to tune them out?"_

"_Don't say super."_

"_Murder doesn't necessarily mean evil, right? The world being what it is, a lot of people out there deserve to die, don't they? But those who do take it upone themselves to kill others have to be prepared to have others try to kill them as well. And that's what they call the law of Karma, my friends. That's why good or bad, the only ones who are going to be left standing are the ones with the strongest wills to survive."_

"_I don't chant sutras for the dead, you got that?"_

"_What makes you think that there is only one path to take?"_

This one sounds very very similar, but a slight difference. Why the hell do I have these dreams where there are voices and at times scenes that I have no memory of ever happening to or around me.

"_What should I say? Hella hate?"_

"_He can be twisted at times, but it's kinda nice to see his feminine side."_

Once again that damn annoying voice similar to Gojyo and the words are pissing me off. I hate it the fact that I keep on hearing these voices, but they have become stronger ever since I decided to keep Goku as a roommate.

"_I don't understand you at all. Not in the least. I know that the Buddha extols the heavenly virtues of preserving all life, but you not only risked your own life to save me from that raging river, but you took me in a kept me at your side."_

"_If I ever did heard that voice, I would take him in, too. I would teach him discipline and obedience with my fan"._

This voice sounds very similar as to when I was young, but slightly different. Scenes flashing quickly by me, memory's of things that have not happened to me, and my head was throbbing painfully. I recall eyes that look so familiar to my own eyes and they looked dead.

"_Konzen Doji, I know it is so much to take in, but this is the only way. I'm positive that you out of everyone can handle remembering and remain sane."_ A voice had whispered so softly I could only make out the words and then I woke up. My head was throbbing with pain and I felt a cold sweat on my forehead. I took a deep breath and released it slowly. I was shaking slightly and I looked at the clock.

It is 4:00AM in the morning and I do not feel the need or want to go back to bed. I gathered up black jean shorts and a short sleeve black shirt. I unlocked my door and noticed that Goku is sleeping near my bedroom door. I sighed heavily and shook my head then went back to my bedroom to get a small blanket. I threw the blanket over Goku and made my way to the bathroom.

I set down my clothing and grabbed two big white towels. I decided that I need a warm bath to take away the chills that I have currently and I did not add anything extra. Just a warm bath and the water clear unlike my mind that is cloudy. Today is Friday and I do not care. I stripped off my clothing and neatly put them into the dirty clothes pile instead of throwing them about like Goku. I got inside of the tub and felt the nice clear hot water surround me. I felt at ease and calm with no worries or stress.

My mind felt clear and no longer a cloudy mess. I could literally spend hours in this bathtub and the effect would not lessen. I closed my eyes and had my head out of the bath tub. I feel wonderful in this warm water and I do not feel pissed off. Time passes by like nothing.

"Sanzo, Are you alright!" Goku yelled in a concerned voice and I blurrily opened my eyes to discover Goku was right by my tub. Damn the water has gone cold and my body feels sore.

"What the hell." I muttered softly and examined my fingers that were completely pruney.

"Oh thank goodness," Goku cried out "I was so damn worried that you were dead."

My body was stiff and sore since I hardly moved in the tub. My skin looked pale and I noticed that I felt horribly cold. I shivered slightly and got up shakily out of the tub. I do not give a damn that Goku saw me naked since he is not a perverted son of a bitch and he grabbed me by the arm to help me walk to the towels that were on the toilet seat. I managed to wrap a towel around my waist and Goku decided to put the other towel on my hair that was soaked.

"What time is it, Goku?" I asked softly and Goku had decided to dry my hair.

"6:25AM and I woke up at 6:00AM. I tried calling your name several times, but no response." Goku replied.

"I have been in this bathtub for two hours and twenty five minutes." I muttered and no wonder why I'm feeling so damn sore along with being weak.

"Wait, So you took a bath at 4:00AM." Goku asked me and his eyes were wide.

"Yes." I replied simply.

"Damnit, Sanzo. Thank goodness I decided to come in here and check on you. Two fucking hours and twenty five minutes in the bathtub. You could have died!" Goku told me and tears were falling down his cheeks without a care.

"I didn't expect to be in here for that long, but I fell asleep." I stated flatly.

Goku was finished drying my hair and he threw the towel to the other side of the bathroom.

"Sanzo, I'm pretty damn worried about you." Goku said to me softly "What is wrong with you?"

I reisted the urge to smack him and I decided to be calm.

"I'm going to change into my clothes and I happen to be okay right now." I stated flatly.

"Alright, Sanzo, but if your not done changing into those clothes within two minutes. I'm going to be back here and help you even if you get pissed off with me." Goku told me firmly and walked out of the bathroom. I undid the towel on my waist, I pulled up my black jean shorts, and put on my short sleeve black shirt while sitting down on the toilet seat. All that within one minute and thirty seconds. I managed to walk out of the bathroom and sat down on the couch.

"Sanzo, Are you alright?" Goku meekly asks me.

"I feel fine, brat." I stated firmly and Goku sat down next to me.

"If you had died—" Goku started to say and I managed to find my paper fan that I had hidden inside the couch. I smacked him upside the head with the paper fan and scowled.

"Goku, Shut up." I firmly said to Goku and I turned on the TV using the remote. I ignored Goku because he was sulking and I would end up yelling at him. I do not feel like yelling and I'm not the mood for bullshit. I sighed and then closed my eyes. I can see only darkness and no light with my eyes tightly closed. Once again falling asleep and time goes by slowly.

-----

Please Review and Thank You.


	21. Five Boxes

I do not own Saiyuki. Please Review and let me know if you have enjoyed this story so far. Thank You.

Warning Spoiler to what happens to L in Death Note.

Sanzo's View

_Words From Sanzo's past and only Sanzo can hear it_

-----

I woke up and discovered that I was no longer on the couch. Instead I was under my covers and a lot of blankets on top of me pretty much smothering me with warmth. I sighed softly and that was I noticed that Goku was there too. Goku was behind me and holding me tightly as if I would just vanish out of thin air. I could not exactly blame him because of what had happened earlier with the bathtub and he is a brat that happens to be clingy.

He has no memory of what had occurred before I had found him in the alley and that must be the main reason as to why Goku clings to me since I had found him first. Plus he had said the only feeling he had known was loneliness and of course he clings to me a lot. Damn he is just like a stray kitten and clingy like one too. I shook my head and looked at the clock. It is 10:00AM and I know that there is still nothing good on TV. I no longer felt tired and wanted to get out of bed. That was when I noticed that Goku's hands were inside my shirt and I'm feeling annoyed.

"Goku, Get your sorry ass up." I snapped and Goku instantly woke up.

"Whoops, Sorry about that Sanzo." Goku told me and let me go. I ignored him and got out of bed then I stretched a little bit. I grabbed my cell phone and put it inside my pocket. I walked out of my bedroom and ordered five boxes of Pizza. I always had Goku pay whoever was the delivery person, but this time I decided that I shall pay the delivery person. Goku was sulking about me ignoring him, but he perked up at the mention of five boxes of Pizza. Before Goku was my roommate I never ordered Pizza and I made my own food for myself.

I heard the door bell ring and I answered it. My money was already in my pocket and I noticed the five boxes of Pizza being carried by a male Pizza delivery person. I don't give a damn about how I look to other people and I'm getting annoyed. The main reason is blond hair, hazel eyes, pale skin and skinny guy was checking me out as if I was some kind of fucking candy.

"Man, They never said how sexy and adorable you look blondie." The male pizza delivery person said to me as he keep on staring at me like I was some kind of juicy piece of candy. Damn fucking people always checking me out, but most of them had the sense not to comment it to my face unless they were just plain stupid.

"Shut the hell up. First time I pay a Pizza delivery person face to face." I snapped and I reached into my pocket to take out my money for the Pizza. The guy grinned and wrote down his number, email address, myspace account, and name on all five of the Pizza boxes.

"You know I can put the five boxes onto a table for you." That guy told me while grinning and looking at me.

"I can handle it." I snapped as I gave him the money and he decided to touch my hand. Son of a bitch that is why I hate delivery people and I grabbed my five boxes of pizza. I carried them to a table and looked back to see that guy was still in the doorway outside my apartment checking out my ass. I walked over and slammed the door shut then locked it.

I noticed Goku was walking out of the bathroom and he walked towards me.

"Goku, you can pay those fucking perverted lousy good for nothing Pizza delivery people." I stated firmly to Goku.

"Uh, What happened?" Goku asked me and tilted his head like an innocent brat.

"None of your business," I snapped "Just eat some damn Pizza and stop annoying me."

Goku managed to eat three boxes of Pizza and I eat only a few slices of it. My cell phone ringed and I answered it.

"Hey, Sanzo. I finished reading the first three volumes of Death Note." Gojyo told me.

"I don't give a damn, Gojyo." I snapped.

"I don't care. L is my favorite character." Gojyo said to me as if he didn't hear me.

"L Lawliet dies." I snapped and had the end call button. Within four minutes there was loud knocking on my apartment door and I smirked. I unlocked the door and opened it to see Gojyo looking pissed off.

"You damn jackass! You told me L's name and about him being killed all in only three damn words!" Gojyo yelled and I moved out of the way.

"I had told you that I don't give a damn. It is your own fault for pissing me off." I replied calmly and I managed to conceal the handcuffs that I have discovered. Gojyo once again tried to attack me and Goku looked as if he wanted to kick Gojyo's ass, but I had glared coldly at Goku. I kicked Gojyo's knee's and made him fall then I handcuffed his hands behind his own back.

Hakkai walked inside my apartment and the door was wide open. Gojyo was still cursing me and I ignored him as I handed him off to Hakkai. I gave Hakkai the key to the handcuffs that I had put onto Gojyo.

"I'm sorry that I didn't get to him before he got here." Hakkai told me. I looked around and noticed that my apartment was still trashed from yesterday. My right eye twitched and I clenched my right hand.

"Gojyo and Goku still need to be punished for thoroughly trashing my damn living room." I stated coldly. Gojyo finally stopped cursing and turned pale. Goku who had looked close to laughter suddenly paled. Currently I have no plan for their punishment, but I will make it up.

"Oh, dear Sanzo. You look highly pissed off. Want a massage?" Hazel said to me from my doorway and I walked over to Hazel glaring at me.

"Hell No!" I yelled angrily and slammed the door shut then locked it. Gojyo and Goku were pale while Hakkai sighed.

"Now as I was saying punishment will be given out to you both for trashing my damn living room over something so minor such as an Ipod." I stated coldly "Neither one of you will like or enjoy it."

Hakkai walked over to me and sighed quietly while shaking his head at Gojyo and Goku. I ignored Hakkai and quickly thought up a punishment then I smirked at them.

-----

Please Review and Thank You.


	22. Thunderstorm

I do not own Saiyuki. Please Review and let me know if you have enjoyed this story so far. Thank You.

Sanzo's View

_Words From Sanzo's past and only Sanzo can hear it_

-----

_I wouldn't go on a trip with you fools if you paid me._

However then my cell phone ringed and I answered it.

"Hello, Konzen." Kanzeon said to me calmly.

"Damnit all. Quit—" I started to yell at her.

"Somethings never change such as your temper." Kanzeon commented drily.

"Shut up." I snapped.

"Have you figure it out yet, Konzen?" Kanzeon asked me.

"Figured out wh—" I started to ask.

"The dreams of course. There is a reason behind it dear nephew of mine." Kanzeon stated.

"How the hell—" I started to ask her.

",But of course you're going to be pissed off." Kanzeon commented.

"I'm already pissed off!" I yelled angrily.

"No, no even more pissed off." Kanzeon told me calmly "Everything happens for a reason, Konzen. You can be quite stubborn with how you are ignoring the voices and dreams. Figure it out and remain sane, Konzen."

I was about to yell at her, but she had already ended the call. I dropped my cell phone and my body was tense. At least I have some answers, but damnit all I have more questions.

"Both of your punishments will start on Monday." I told Gojyo and Goku firmly. My cell phone ringed and I sharply answered it.

"What is it now." I snapped angrily.

"You never did try out that gun I gave you." Kanzeon stated flatly.

"Of course I have not tried out that gun. I have it stored away in a safe inside of my closest of clothing." I calmly told Kanzeon. "I do not want it to become broken just in case you charge me money for it."

"Konzen, It is a gift." Kanzeon said to me calmly "It is not very nice that you have not tried it out once."

"You give that to me the day that I made Goku my roommate," I told her calmly "And he is such an idiot. I'm almost positive that the moment I take it out Goku will whine about wanting to using it."

"You'll never know until you try. However make sure no one else touches that gun." Kanzeon told me and once again ending the call.

_He shall remain in the care of my nephew._

_This is the Merciful Goddess's mandate. Now go have fun with your new pet. Go on, run along._

Once again with the voice that is too soft to make out the sound, but only the words. I noticed that Hakkai and Gojyo were gone only Goku remained. I sighed and went to the small mini safe inside my closest of clothing. I put in the numbers and opened it out to reveal a small looking silver gun.

_It is called a banishing gun_

I put the silver gun into my bedroom and Goku was following me. He looked all wide eyed and I kept myself from rolling my eyes.

"Do not touch this gun or else I'll make you regret for the rest of your damn life." I stated sharply.

"Uh, Yeah I won't touch that gun." Goku said to me and I walked out of my bedroom with Goku following me. I closed my bedroom's door and sighed. I picked up a newspaper and started to read it not outloud. Goku decided to download more songs onto his Ipod and it was peaceful. After a while I turned on the TV to check up on the weather and there will a thunderstorm tonight. I sighed and looked at Goku who was still downloading music onto that Ipod. I decided to check on my liquor supply that I have always kept locked up and discovered that there is still plenty of it.

I'm not going out and getting drunk in that damn strip bar 'Demon Kingdom' tonight. I sat down on the couch and fell asleep. I woke up at 5:00PM and my dreams were dreamless thank goodness. Goku was asleep by my side and using my shoulder like a damn pillow. I heard the start of the pitter patter of rain and Goku woke up.

"Sanzo, Do you think it will be all stormy and loud?" Goku asked me and I sighed.

"According to the news it will be a thunderstorm. So yes it will stormy and loud." I bluntly told Goku and he sighed.

"Will you leave?" Goku asked me while looking down.

"I have no other arrangements for right now." I stated flatly.

Goku smiled and I ordered some take out. I had Goku give the money to the delivery people because I for one am still pissed at that stupid Pizza Delivery guy. Goku ate most of the food, but I had some of it. I grabbed a bottle of wine and started drinking from the bottle. Goku held onto me as the loud crackling sound of thunder was heard and I ignored the fact Goku was clinging to my left arm. My bottle of wine was in my right hand and I kept on drinking. It did not take me long to finish my first bottle of wine and I was too lazy to get up to get myself another bottle of wine.

"Goku, get yourself some peaches and cream." I told Goku lightly and he had a determined look on his face as he walked towards the kitchen, but then the damn power went off.

"Sanzo, sanzo where are you?" Goku asked in a panic tone and I sighed.

"Shut up, Goku. I'm going to go towards you. So stay there." I snapped as I made my way to Goku and he grabbed my hand. I found the container that held the peaches and found a fork. I handed it to Goku and easily found the flashlight. I heard Goku getting the peaches in a rush and I shook my head.

"Now are you done with the peaches?" I asked in a netural voice.

"Yeah, but I saved one little peach for you." Goku replied.

"I'll eat it later." I stated flatly.

"I know you won't Sanzo." Goku said to me and I decided to just eat that damn little peach so he would just shut up.

"Happy now, Idoit." I asked him sharply.

"Yep." Goku replied back happily. I know that the power will not be back on until early tomorrow morning. The main reason as to why is because of that damn Hazel had decided to piss off the company that restores power whenever the power shuts off due to a thunderstorm.

"I'm bored." Goku whines and once again my headache returns. I used my flashlight to find my paper fan, I found it quickly, and smacked Goku upside the head with it.

"Shut up, Brat." I snapped. "You're making it worse."

I found Goku's Ipod and head phones. I put them inside my front right pocket and guided Goku inside of his bedroom near his bed. I pulled the blankets back and shined the flashlight on it.

"Get into your bed." I ordered and Goku crawled into his bed. I pulled the blanket over him and took Goku's Ipod along with the head phones that I plugged in. I handed it to Goku and he smiled. Finally I can leave and be left alone.

"Now then be happy." I stated and turned to be away from Goku, but then he grabbed my wrist.

"Please don't leave me, Sanzo." Goku said to me in a pleading voice and this is so damn annoying, but if I leave now then he will whine even more. I sighed heavily as Goku pulled me to his bed and under the covers. Now Goku was on the right side and I was on the left side. I put the head phones into Goku's eyes and the music should block out the thunder. I closed my eyes waiting for Goku to fall asleep so that I could leave, but we ended up falling asleep at the same time. If I end up with bite marks, bruises, and other such things due to Goku's stupid food dreams. I'm going to be pissed off and I will have him stay with Hakkai and Gojyo for the day.

-----

Please Review and Thank You.


	23. Beast Within

I do not own Saiyuki. Please Review and let me know if you have enjoyed this story so far. Thank You.

Sanzo's View

_Words From Sanzo's past and only Sanzo can hear it_

-----

I woke up to the feeling of a leech on my right shoulder and I blurrily looked at the clock. 3:35AM and fell back asleep, but I woke up three hours later. 6:35AM and I decided to wake Goku up.

"I wanna have more steak." Goku muttered sleepily.

"Damnit, Goku wake up." I snapped angrily and Goku yawned.

"Oh, man. I thought for a second that the steak talked to me." Goku told me and laughed.

"Knock it off with the laughing. Damnit my neck, shoulder, and hips hurt like hell." I snapped angrily and I got out of Goku's bed. Goku followed me like a damn kitten as I walked out of his bedroom and into the living room to turn on the lights. I found the mirror in the living room and looked at my reflecation. My fingers were twitching, Goku was gapping in disbeilf, and he was pale. I lifted up my shirt a little bit and inspected my waist plus the side of my hips.

"I'm so damn sorry, Sanzo." Goku told me in a serious voice and I glared at him. My neck and shoulders every little inch had little bite marks, many little plus big bruises, and felt sore as all hell. My hips have a bruise, but along my waist is one bruise that is as big as Goku's arms and goes all the way about an inch past my waist. I shook my head and gritted my teeth.

"Goku, you will spend the day with Hakkai and Gojyo." I gritted out to Goku and he looked about to proset.

"No complaining, whining, or asking questions." I snapped harshly and then Gojyo walked inside my apartment.

"Wow, Sanzo. You finally got fuc---" Gojyo started to say, but I pushed Goku towards him. Both falling on their asses outside of my apartment door. I slammed and then locked the door. I answered my cell phone.

"Man, Sanzo you look as if you had some rough—" Gojyo started to say and I was gripping my cell phone harshly.

"Go to hell you perverted son of a bitch!" Goku screamed and then I ended the call. Damn I wished that I had just stayed in bed today. I opened a can of pears and ate half of them. Then poured myself a glass of water and gulped it down. My cell phone ringed and I answered it.

"Konzen, how are you?" Kanzeon asked me.

"Damnit—" I snapped angrily.

"Oh, my you do seem pissed off. I know what Goku did while both of you were asleep. You are quite bruised and sore on your neck, shoulders, waist, and hips." Kanzeon commented.

I did not bother to ask how the hell she knew about what had happened and I remained quiet.

"Hmm, it appears that the beast within is rising. That could be quite a problem." Kanzeon stated seriously.

"What the hell—" I started to ask her.

"I'll be right over in a flash." Kanzeon said to me happily and then there was a knock. I opened the door and saw Kanzeon. I noticed that she had two gold wrist bracelets that were about three inches in width.

"Konzen, Put these onto Goku's wrists as soon as possible." Kanzeon told me.

"Why the hell—" I started to ask.

"Because the beast within Goki is awaking inside of him. The beast is Seiten Taisen and he is highly protective over you plus possessive. He will kill anyone who causes you the slightest bit of harm." Kanzeon told me firmly "This is no game or joke. The beast with Goku is highly dangerous and only you can stop him."

"I'll put the damn bracelets on Goku's wrist." I snapped angrily as I rubbed my forehead and when I looked up she was gone. I shook my head lightly and then walked to Hakkai's and Gojyo's apartment. I knocked on the door and then Goku jumped on me.

"Sanzo, you're not pissed off anymore?" Goku asked me while tilting his head. I pulled Goku off of me and put one bracelet on each of his wrists.

"Don't ever take those off, Brat. Got it?" I told Goku firmly.

"Alright, Sanzo. I promise I won't take them off." Goku replied happily.

",But I'm still pissed off at you." I bluntly told Goku. "So you are staying here until I come get you or call you."

",But Sanzo. Gojyo is really pissing me off with his comments." Goku whined to me, I sighed, and walked into the apartment. Hakkai was in the kitchen and Gojyo was watching TV.

"Hey, Sanzo. So the brat had the steak dream again." Gojyo said to me causally.

"I'm not a brat!" Goku shouted and he was ignored.

"Yes, he had the same damn dream." I snapped angrily and Hakkai walked toward me with a first aid kit. I didn't make any comments, but sighed and shook my head. Goku and Gojyo took their fight to Gojyo's bedroom.

"It appears Goku did a number on your neck and shoulders." Hakkai commented as he used the first aid kit. "It looks to be painful and there is no sign of any skin left without a bruise or hickie or little bite marks."

"Shut up, Hakkai." I muttered and managed not to hiss out in pain.

"Anywhere else, Sanzo?" Hakkai asked me lightly.

"My waist and hips." I gritted out and I lifted my shirt a little bit up. I noticed that Hakkai's eyes widen a little bit in surprise and he sighs deeply.

"Oh, Sanzo. Sanzo, Sanzo." Hakka said to me while shaking his head.

"Damnit, Hakkai." I snapped angrily.

"How can you stand having these painful looking bruises. It goes—" Hakkai started to say.

"I know." I simply said to Hakkai "I know."

"I'm worried for you Sanzo," Hakkai said to me seriously "You do not even worry about yourself at all. I'm worried about what Goku does in his sleep. Your neck and shoulders have no sign of your normal skin color. Your waist has a single bruise the length and width of Goku's arm plus bruises on your hips."

"Don't fucking worry about it. I have taken care of it." I stated firmly.

"Alright, I believe you Sanzo." Hakkai told me calmly and finally finished with the first aid kit.

"I'm positive that they have trashed Gojyo's bedroom." I said lightly to Hakkai.

"Better than anywhere out here." Hakkai replied while smiling. "Otherwise, I would be quite displeased."

"You mean that you would be quite pissed off." I stated while smiling a little bit.

"Yes, If one wishes to be blunt about it." Hakkai told me calmly while smiling. "Best to stop them before they damage the walls."

I slammed Gojyo's bedroom door open and those two stopped in mid punch.

"Knock it off dumbasses!" I yelled loudly "Otherwise I'll kick both your asses!"

Goku pouted and Gojyo sulked while Hakkai was hiding his laughter. I walked out and managed to get to my apartment. I opened my door easily since I had left it unlocked and then walked inside my apartment. I closed and locked my door. I walked into my living room and noticed that Dougan was on my couch.

"What the hell, Dougan?" I asked in disbelief.

"I missed you so much!" Dougan exclaimed as he hugged me tightly and damnit all that fucking hurts. I brought my knee up and he fell over face down on the floor. I heard Dougan crying and I had no pity for him.

"You twisted, sick, and perverted son of a bitch." I snapped angrily, I unlocked my door, and threw Dougan out into the hallway. Then slammed my door shut and locked it. I walked into my bedroom and pulled back my blankets. I discovered Hazel was under my blankets and I was too pissed to speak.

"Oh, Welcome home. Mister Sanzo." Hazel said to me while smiling, I dragged him out of my bed, and all the way into the hallway after unlocking my door. Afterwards I closed my door and locked it. Then walked into my bedroom and went onto my bed to go to sleep. I was too lazy to change my blankets and sheets. I drifted quickly to sleep and then I woke up at 7:00PM. I called Goku and informed him that can return now. I heard Goku entering and then locking the door. Goku walked inside my bedroom carrying a bowl and I noticed that because I had my night lamp on.

"Here is some soup Hakkai made." Goku said softly.

"Whatever." I replied as I accepted the small bowl of soup and ate it all. "Now go to your own bedroom and sleep."

I fell asleep and once more it was dreamless.

-----

Please Review and Thank You.


	24. Warmth

I do not own Saiyuki. Please Review and let me know if you have enjoyed this story so far. Thank You.

Sanzo's View

_Words From Sanzo's past and only Sanzo can hear it_

-----

When I woke up, I took a quick shower, and wore no underwear again. I had on blue jean shorts, short sleeve white shirt, white socks, and black boots. Today I felt like I was burning up with heat. I hate the damn weather so fucking heat and not a chance of wind. At least it is not going to rain or storm today. I wonder if my day will be okay or shitty, but then again my luck is pretty damn awful. If it is not one thing then it is another thing. I watched TV with Goku until around 4:30PM. Damn I'm so damn bored and I want to shoot something. At times I hate just staying in one place and watching TV. The TV shows are crappy and overrated. Goku however loves watching TV, but prefers to be active doing something or going somewhere.

I decided to go to the gun range and fire the gun my so called Aunt gave me. I was planning on going alone, but Goku, Hakkai, and Gojyo decided to follow me. I aimed and fired one bullet from the gun. Suddenly I was assaulted with images of creatures that appear to be demons, lots of blood, screaming, and all kinds of emotions. My mind blurred and my gun almost slipped out of my hands, but I did not let it go. I have no other bullets inside that gun and no worries about shooting my own foot.

"Son of a bitch." I muttered and wiped cold sweat from my forehead. I felt shivers going down my spine despite the hot weather.

"Sanzo, Are you alright?" All three of them asked me.

"Shut up." I simply replied and shook my head clear. "I'm alright."

Damn images showing up the first time I fired the gun and I can recall the images.

"Screw it," I said to them "I'm going back to the damn apartment."

They followed me to Hakkai's car and Hakkai did the driving. I was in a daze as I opened the car door and walked to my apartment number. I put my gun inside my closest and locked it up in a mini safe. I walked back out into the living and I just wanted to get rid of those damn images that keep on popping up.

"I'm going out to get drunk." I stated flatly and walked toward my apartment door. I looked at me cell phone and it was 6:30PM.

"Nope, not alone at least." Gojyo told me while grinning. "Goku can stay in your apartment with Hakkai."

"Whatever I don't give a damn." I snapped. Gojyo dragged me to Hakkai's car and Gojyo drove it to the 'Demon Kingdom' strip bar. Shuei was the bouncer and he greeted me.

"Be careful in there." Shuei told me and I nodded. Then Gojyo and I were inside the strip bar.

"Alas, I can't get drunk or even have a sip since I'll be driving, but hey at least there will be naked ladies." Gojyo commented and I held back a laugh. I decided not to inform him since today is Saturday there will only be stripping guys, but the stripping females are tomorrow. I only came here to drink alcohol not to gawk at the strippers. I order several different kinds of alcoholic drinks, Gojyo was too busy sulking to notice anything, but I don't care if Gojyo is having a shitty time. I barely even noticed Gojyo's muttering cuss words and my mind was completely blank. My body felt weaker and dizzier than normal when I drink that same amount.

I wandered off from Gojyo and he seemed to find some ladies to chat up. I remember the blood, screams, and it is all because I fired one bullet from that gun. I felt chilly and I wanted to forget it. I ended up dancing with several males, most of the females were gawking at the male strippers, and most of the males were skinny along with being slightly tanned, but sometime there were ones that were really deathly pale. It all seemed to blur together and all I wanted was warmth from the chill of those blood filled images not to mention the screaming.

I ignored the groping hands, lips on my ear whispering softly, fingers going through my long blond hair that is free from being held back, and the smell of alcohol. I only paid attention to the warmth and the chill that I had felt was completely gone. I giggled and then I stopped for a moment.

"Sanzo, Sanzo! Where the hell are you?! Hakkai's going to fucking kill me! No to mention that damn brat Goku will do a lot worse than killing me for losing you!" I barely heard Gojyo's yelling and I giggled quietly. I think someone drugged my drinks, but right now I felt pretty damn good. Then I felt them trying to get under my shirt and despite being drunk along with drugged. I smacked the hands and attempted to glare, but it was no more threatening than a soaked kitten.

"Knock it off, Jackasses." I managed to say loudly in a raspy voice and I figured Gojyo didn't hear me, but I don't need anyone to fight my battles for me. I smacked the hand this time harder when it tried again, but then my wrist was grabbed. Damnit I feel even more weak and dizzy.

"Let me go, Jackasses. I want to get out of here dumbasses." I snapped loudly despite my sore throat, dizziness, and foggy mind. It seemed to get a little quiet all of a sudden, but I don't care right now. I heard scared whispers 'They have pissed off the Prince,' and other comments of that nature.

"He said to let go. I suggest all of you to let Sanzo here go before I kick your pitiful asses." A threatening and pissed off voice said that, but I know it was not Gojyo. I blinked my eyes and stared in disbelief. I didn't notice that the guys quickly let go of my wrist and ran away like scared and whipped dogs.

-----

Please Review and Thank You.


	25. Fire

I do not own Saiyuki. Please Review and let me know if you have enjoyed this story so far. Thank You.

Sanzo's View

_Words From Sanzo's past and only Sanzo can hear it_

-----

"Is that you, Kougaiji?" I managed to ask him. I blinked and tilted my head. I thought Kougaiji was still on his shift, but I guess it is way later than I thought. I did not even wear a wacth and my head is spinning like a dish washer. Visions passing through my mind and memories. I couldn't think too clear, but I snapped out of it for a moment.

"Of course it is me. What the hell happened to you?" Kougaiji asked me sharply. I blinked and then giggled because Kougaiji sounds a little bit worried along with being so serious. I had my hand on his left shoulder to keep me standing up for a little bit, but I know that I'll fall down to the floor. Why does Kougaiji sound worried and what am I doing here again. Oh right he asked me a question and I got to answer it. I giggled as I thought of Kougaiji in a police uniform and I felt myself sway a little bit.

"I think someone drugged my drinks. I don't know at which point." I managed to answer and I let go of his shoulder. Afterwards I nearly fell to the floor, but Kougaiji caught me before I fell down all the way. I giggled and then coughed a little bit. More images, voices, and I really can't pin point any clear thoughts. I felt like I was being swept away by a current in a river and heard the water rushing. Am I going to drown? Will I be swept away?

"Fuck." Kougaiji muttered and then carried me bride style to the Backstage where there were no people back here because all of them were on stage. I clinged to his shoulders and my forehead on his neck. He opened up his personal room that he has backstage with one hand and placed me down on the scarlet sofa. I looked up Kougaiji and stared into space.

"Damnit. Your eyes are diliated, pluse is racing, and you can barely raise your arms." Kougaiji commeted and he had me do the alcohol breath test. "At least you have not overdosed on it."

_"Kougaiji The Prince Of Demons." _

I giggled at what the voice had said about Kougaiji because Kougaiji is more caring about others than me. He looked at my neck and shoulder that was covered in bruises, little bite marks, and no sign of my normal skin color. Kougaiji's face seemed to look a bit tense and worried. Oh right I completely and totally forgot about Goku's beast that it within him.

"What the hell happened to your neck and shoulder?" Kougaiji asked me sharply and I giggled then lift my shirt up a bit to show my waist that has a bruise the length and width of Goku's arms. I can't feel the pain of the bruises anymore and I felt like I was floating. More images passing through my mind and I shook my head lightly. I have to say something before Kougaiji get's all prissy and stuff.

"See." I replied and giggled. I don't believe Kougaiji thinks it funny and so far no one else thinks it pretty damn funny.

"Who the hell did that to you, Sanzo?" Kougaiji asked me and there was an edge to his voice. I have not seen this side of Kougaiji before in the time that I have known him, but I know he is a pretty nice guy to most everyone. Of course if someone calls his half-sister Lirin anything bad or tries anything to hurt her then he will beat that person up. If course if he catches anyone bullying the weak then he gets pissed off and teaches the bullies a lesson that they would never forget. Of course I have no problems with bullies and I don't give a damn about the weak either way. Seriously a waste of time.

"Goku, while we were both asleep." I replied and giggled. "Kanzeon had said something about Seiten Taisen being a beast within Goku. Funny, right?"

Kougaiji remained quiet for a moment and then stood up. His face looked serious and he turned to me.

"I'll take you back to your apartment since I'm done for the night here." Kougaiji told me firmly and then seriously "At least nothing too bad has happened to you here."

Kougaiji carried me bride style out the back door and all the way to the front passage side of his car then put my seat belt on me. Then he went to the driver side and started up his car. The music was on low and the song that was playing happened to be 'Face Down' by The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus. I giggled and decided to sing it. Time went by and I couldn't care any less, but now we are in the Hazy Rain Apartment parking lot. It was raining outside and I hate the rain. It makes me remember more and I had tears running down. I'm a damn emotional wreck, but I can't control myself.

I remembered the images of blood, gore, screaming, crying, begging, pleading, and all sorts of emotions surge through me along with more images. I felt ice cold and numb, but most of all I wanted to forget. I feel so damn cold and I need warmth before I freeze. Kougaiji sighs and the car was turned off. I managed to get onto his lap and my mind turned into mush. All I knew was that I felt as if I was on fire and that I finally felt completely warm. I felt safe and no longer drowning or being carried away by a surging river. I do not feel cold or numb. All I can think is 'Feels like fire' and my eyes were still closed.

--

Please Review and Thank You.


	26. It Will Be Alright

I do not own Saiyuki. Please Review and let me know if you have enjoyed this story so far.

Thank You.

Kougaiji's View

-------

I'm in disbelief at the fact Sanzo of all humans was on my lap and I was about to comment on it, but then his lips were on mine. He was kissing me as if he wanted to forget everything and his arms around my upper back area. Damn whoever the hell drugged Sanzo and why the hell was he inside 'Demon Kingdom', but more importantly why the hell was Sanzo alone drinking. I sighed and I have to get Sanzo off of me before he decides to kill me even if it is his own damn fault. Sanzo tends to do that since that is how he has always been every single time. Sanzo no matter how many times he get's reincarnated always has a damn nasty temper and in a way it is pretty damn ironic right now. Sanzo kissing me in this way and holding onto me like I'm his life support .I'm the Prince Of Demons, but the demons have already blended into human society yet they still respect me along with having a bit of fear because of my power. With power limiters on us demons appear to have normal human ears.

Sanzo slipped through my lips while I was thinking about the past and comparing. Damn Sanzo is kissing me passionately and it felt like I was burning up with a fever. Great I'm turned on by Sanzo and he happens to be drunk not to mention drugged. Unlike some other humans and demons I have self control along with not taking advantage of those that are not in their right mind. Hell if Sanzo was in his mind, he would never had kissed me, but instead would get all pissy. I groaned softly and pushed Sanzo gently away when he went for my zipper.

"I want to forget." Sanzo whispered softly "All of that blood, screaming, and surging of emotions. I feel so damn numb and cold at remembering it. I can almost fucking die."

His lips puffy, tears in his eyes, and looking completely defenseless. I sighed and shook my head. I have never ever saw Sanzo look so human and fragile like glass. Not even once have I seen Sanzo look so weak and I can recall a long time ago along with more recent events where Sanzo was more of a demon than me. I know now that Sanzo is remember about his past life's and it must be quite painful for him. I have no pleasure in seeing Sanzo looking so helpless and looking like a doll that would break.

"It hurts like hell. Damnit, It is completely and utterly annoying. I'm like a damn train wreck." Sanzo muttered "Like a pit that is bottomless. I hate this feeling of being weak and helpless. I feel like a broken doll."

"It will be alright, Sanzo." I stated firmly "You are strong for the most part, but this is a rare moment of weakness. Nothing to be ashamed about at all. You are drunk, drugged, and in a hell of a lot of pain."

"I must be insane. You the Prince Of Demons." Sanzo told me and laughed lightly. His eyes are not focused and still wide. His lips trembling and tears going down. He is all mixed up because of remembering along with being drunk and drugged up something. When I found him with those demons and they had his wrists in a tight grip while trying to push Sanzo's shirt up when he sure as hell didn't want them too. I can feel my blood boil at the thought of what might have happened if I was not there. No one should ever try or do that to anyone else whether they are demon or human. I will not let this matter go unpunished for it is something that I can't forgive. I have to remain calm and collect for Sanzo's sake.

"I'll take you to your apartment." I told Sanzo calmly "I'll make sure someone is there with you. If I can't find anyone then I will stay with you."

Sanzo nodded mutely and got off of me. I nearly sighed at the loss of warmth, but I held it in. I carried Sanzo bride style and finally got to his apartment. Along the way to his apartment Sanzo's warm breath was on my neck and whispers of 'Why must I remember? I want to forget.'

"Sanzo, you are a pretty damn strong human. You will make it and all you need to do is sleep it off. Then wake up in morning or afternoon and be the same old violent and bitchy Sanzo." I said to him firmly and he nodded. Then the apartment door opened to reveal Hakkai and Goku. I noticed that Goku had on power limiters now and there is only a very slight chance that he will become uncontrolable.

"Someone drugged his drinks. I found him and decided to take him back to his apartment." I told Hakkai calmly and handed Sanzo over to him. I did not mention that Sanzo make out with me in my car and I can tell Hakkai is not in a good mood not that I believe him. Infact I will try and forget that Sanzo even made out with me for my own sake. I know that whenever Sanzo finally is in his right state of mind will not give a damn just like with pretty much anything else. Sanzo will be back to his old self, bad temper, and all.

"Did you happen to see, Gojyo?" Hakkai asked me politly.

"No, I did not even see him there." I replied to him honestly.

"That fucking bastard left Sanzo alone! I will kick his damn ass all the way down to hell and back again!" Goku yelled angrily. I decided to take my leave and on the way out I saw a pale looking Gojyo. I noticed that he was walking very slow and not smiling. I hide a smirk and thought 'A dead man walking.' I walked to my car and decided to take a drive. My lips still felt warm along with my arms and I shook my head lightly to clear away those thoughts. Sanzo is going to be extremely pissed off tomorrow morning and I laughed to myself lightly as I thought to myself 'Who would have guessed that prissy monk Sanzo happens to be great at kissing. I had no idea until tonight.'

As I drove my car through the city, I remember the past from so long ago, and it almost seems like it was just yesterday. It is different for all of us on how we regain our memories. For me it was not painful and I did not go through what Sanzo has been going through. I'm still me, same body, but I had become a child again in body for some reason after I was reawaken. The same was for Lirin, Dokugakuji and Yaone. All four of us remembered at the same time and there was no pain at remembering. It was when Dokugakuji, Yaone, and I were eight years old while Lirin was six years old. I bet when Sanzo finds out that none of us went through any pain he will be very pissed off and moody as hell about it. I smiled to myself and laughed.

--------

Please Review and Thank You.


	27. Innocent

I do not own Saiyuki. The more reviews I have the more I feel motivated to keep on uploading new chapters. Please Review and Thank You.

Hakkai's View

--------

"Goku, take a shower and cool off. Sanzo's ears are more than likely ringing." I said calmly to Goku as I had Sanzo up on my arms still carrying him. While Goku went off to the bathroom, I closed and then locked the front door of Sanzo's Apartment. I carried Sanzo to his bedroom and softly placed him on his bed. I sighed as I sat down on Sanzo's bed and shook my head lightly.

"What is wrong, Sanzo?" I asked softly because I do not want Sanzo's headache to become worse.

"I want to forget." He whispered quietly as if it were a secret and I held his hand as if he were a child.

"Forget, what?" I asked him as I squeezed his hand softly.

"Everything. The blood, screams, tears, pain, heart break, and the surging of emotions that I feel when I see those damn images." Sanzo replied quietly while looking down and hiding his face. I used my other hand to lift his face up and saw tears sliently streaming down his cheeks from tear filled eyes.

"Which emotions?" I asked Sanzo despite knowing the emotions he felt were more than likely all negative emotions.

"Loneness, bitterness, sorrow, pain, loss, heart ache, and numbness." Sanzo replied softly and my hand making it so he can't hide his face. "I feel like I'm drowning in them and there is no life line. I hate feeling these emotions."

"When did this occur?" I asked gently even though I have a feeling that it was the gun that triggered all the negative emotions along with memories.

"When I fired that first damn bullet." Sanzo told me while looking at me with wide eyes and a frown on his face. I remained quiet and let go of his face. I embraced him into a light hug and Sanzo returned it. We did not let go and I felt tears dropping on my neck.

"Damnit, I hate it. I'm not strong. I'm pretty damn pathetic right now." Sanzo stated harshly to himself. I run my hand through his long blond hair and it was like silk.

",But your not weak." I told to Sanzo firmly "How do you feel?"

"Like I fell down a rabbit hole like Alice," He replied quietly and I still had him in a hug.

"And?" I asked calmly and waited for an answer from Sanzo. It is best for Sanzo to let it all out before he sleeps or else Sanzo will be restless.

"But it hurts like hell and I know that there is no cheesy disney happy ending since as waking up." Sanzo muttered and his lips were on mine. There was no lust or perverseness in his kiss. It was innocent and child like in a way. I feel sorry for Sanzo even though I know that he would be pissed off. His arms were on my upper back and he was on my lap. I can taste the salt on his lips that I knew were from his tears and I wished that I could take away his pain.

I sighed and Sanzo slipped inside my mouth. Still no perverseness, no lust, but only sheer desperation at wanting to forget the horrors that he has faced from different life times. I have to end this because I was feeling burning hot sensations from Sanzo's kissing and a man can only handle so much before a natural reaction occurs. I respect and care about Sanzo too much to allow this to continue. I softly pushed Sanzo away and he giggled softly like a child. Sanzo was like a fragile doll, push too much, and he might break. I know Sanzo will not be broken beyond repair, but it is painful seeing him so vulnerable.

"Sorry, Hakkai." Sanzo whispered "I just wanted to forget for a little bit. Sorry for being selfish."

Sanzo's head was propped up on my left shoulder and still on my lap. I tried to get my body to settle down, but it didn't listen. I decided to ignore that my body felt hot because Sanzo was on my lap with his leg on each side and if it was anyone else my body would more than likely react the same, but I have not really tested it out. At least Sanzo is not wiggling around, but staying on place and it was on the center of my lap. Sanzo giggled and moved forward.

"Hakkai, Are you alight?" Sanzo asked me "You seem upset."

"No, I was thinking about what I should ask you first." I answered calmly as Sanzo was wiggling around and I held in a gasp. Sanzo has no idea as to what he is doing to me and he is out of it. I noticed that he stopped wiggling around and had his head tilted.

"Hakkai, you are not a comfy bed." Sanzo stated and then giggled. I was relieved when he got off my lap and instead was by my side. "Plus I'm sure that my weight on you was heavy. I do not want to burden you or anyone."

"Sanzo, what happened to Gojyo?" I asked calmly.

"He went off with two females that looked the same." Sanzo replied happily. "I figured that he would leave me alone and that was why I didn't protest too much otherwise you might have come instead."

"What happened next?" I asked calmly and Sanzo laughed bitterly.

"Memories. I wanted to feel warm again." Sanzo told me softly. "So I danced with different guys and the females were busy gawking at the male strippers."

"What did the guys do to you?" I asked calmly.

"I felt warm. They were groping me all over and none went under my clothing. Whispers, fingers running through my hair, and lips on my ear. " Sanzo whispered and his eyes were lowered.

I felt sicken that these people would take advantage of Sanzo and I'm grateful that they did not get the chance to take full advantage of Sanzo. I forced myself calm to keep away the thought what if Kougaiji didn't get there on time and I clenched my fist.

",But then hands tried to get up my shirt. I protested, the guys grabbed my wrists, and then Kougaiji showed up. The guys ran away as if hell was on their heels." Sanzo muttered and covered his eyes with his hand. I hugged Sanzo tightly and grateful that Kougaiji showed up.

"My hair is all tangled up." Sanzo said to me flatly and I released him. I found a hair brush and started brushing his long blond hair that was like the sun. It was quiet as I brushed his hair and then tied it back with a small black hair tie. Sanzo yawned and then had his forehead on my shoulder.

"Hakkai, Stay." Sanzo said to me seriously.

"Are you sure?" I asked calmly and my body was back to normal.

"You're not an idiot." Sanzo stated and I smiled to myself. I know Sanzo is still drunk and drugged, but the effects have lessen slightly not by much. I'm positive that Sanzo will be back to normal in the morning and more than likely have a major headache.

"You'll be pissed off in the morning." I replied while smiling lightly.

"You can handle it." Sanzo said to me happily and I chuckled to myself. Still not back to himself and I smiled at how funny it is to have Sanzo switch tones so quickly. I texted Gojyo 'Sanzo is here and safe. Go back to our apartment. I will speak with you in the morning'.

"What are you doing?" Sanzo flatly asked and I smiled slightly.

"Text messaging, Gojyo." I replied simply.

"He's an idiot." Sanzo told me in a serious voice. Sanzo fell asleep first and I held him to my chest in a protective manner. I have a strong feeling Sanzo in the morning will be in his own words 'Pissed Off'. My last thought as I drifted off to sleep was that in the end Sanzo will be alright just like always.

--------

Please Review and Thank You.


	28. Same Old

I do not own Saiyuki.

If you like AU/Modern Sanzo Fanfics, Please check out Virgin Stripper and Feisty Maid.

I have a story called 'Dead Eyes', It is about Sanzo's past starting at the age of thirteen years old when he is trying to find the Seiten Sutra. Please check these FanFic and Please Review. Thank You.

Sanzo's View

_Words From Sanzo's past and only Sanzo can hear it_

-------

I blurrily opened my eyes and saw Hakkai asleep with me in his arms. I remember the events of last night clearly now and I'm pissed off with everyone along with myself, but at least I didn't have sex. I calmed my mind and started to recall when the alchol tasted odd. It was when the bar tenders changed out and I know what the bastard looks like, but no idea what the hell his name happens to be since that bastard didn't wear a name tag. Son of a bitch, I can't believe that I let those sick bastards at the strip bar touch me. Damnit all I kissed Kougaiji and made out with Hakkai. At least that damn stupid ass Gojyo didn't see my sorry ass state.

My head is throbbing and I feel heavy. I managed to detangle myself and I want to bang my head against the wall. The cost of repairing the wall be damned and burn in hell for all I care about that wall. Shit, I was so damn emotional and weak last night. I looked at Hakkai sleeping with such peace that it pisses me off and I scowled at him.

"Wake up, Hakkai." I stated flatly and saw Hakkai open his dark green eyes. I noticed that he was blinking out the sleep out of his eyes and covered a yawn. My right eye twitched and I had my hands on my hips.

"How are you?" Hakkai asked me calmly and I glared briefly at him before I responded.

"Fucking, peachy as hell. I'm pissed off at that son of a bitch that is called a bar tender." I replied angrily and Hakkai got up from my bed. I noticed that he decided to make my bed up and I sighed heavily. It is nearly impossible to stay pissed off at Hakkai, It is annoying as hell, and I do not let him know that fact.

"Was he the one who drug—" Hakkai started to ask me calmly.

"Hell yeah, stupid asshole drugged me half way through my drinking." I replied bitterly and sharply. "Right in front of me. Gojyo the damn moron was too busy flirting with the twin chicks to even notice it. The bar tender that cocky bastard more than likely thought I would forget. Like hell I would forget."

"Of course he doesn't know you." Hakkai stated to me simply and I stretched my arms out. Damn my arms still feel like lead and I hate that feeling of heaviness.

"I always have a full and clear memory even if I get thoroughly drunk off my ass." I said to Hakkai flatly. I went to my closet to pick out my outfit that I will be wearing today and yawned loudly. I picked out blue jeans, a short sleeve black shirt, and I had them folded up in my arms.

"Any idea of what type of drug?" Hakkai asked me calmly and I sighed.

"Hell no. I'll have to ask Shuei since he might have some information since he is the bouncer and I can ask him about that damn bar tender." I replied flatly and Hakkai nodded.

"When?" Hakkai asked me seriously.

"On Monday like hell I'll ask him today. I feel like shit right now and not in the damn mood to go anywhere." I snapped at Hakkai angrily and then stated calmly. "I need some tea."

"I'll make some tea for you, Sanzo." Hakkai told me and he walked away. Alright Game Plan, Cold shower to wake myself up, change into new clothing, drink some tea, yell at Gojyo, and then in the end burn this damn outfit may or may not be in that order. I carried my outfit in my arms, had myself a cup of hot tea, grabbed a trash bag, and made my way to the bathroom. I closed the bathroom door and locked it. I took off my outfit and put it into the trash bag. I had a cold shower, scrubbed my body, and hair then rinsed off. I used two big white towels to dry off my body and hair. Afterwards I put on my blue jeans and short sleeved black shirt. I unlocked the bathroom door and decided to make my way to the kitchen.

"What are you making, Hakkai?" I asked Hakkai causally.

"French toast, bacon, and pancakes," Hakkai replied simply while smiling. "But no eggs since I know that you hate them."

I decided to eat some of the breakfast that Hakkai made by himself and he smiled lightly. Goku is still asleep and I can hear his annoying snoring.

"I'm going to ask Gojyo some questions. He might have noticed something I did not, but I highly doubt it." I stated coldly and Hakkai frowned slightly.

"I'm going with you." Hakkai said to me firmly. "I have some questions of my own along with some choice words to him."

We walked silently to Hakkai's and Gojyo's apartment. I noticed that Gojyo was pale and had wide eyes. Gojyo hugged me tightly and I felt pissed off about being hugged. I hate being hugged and I'm pissed off at that damn idiot.

"I'm sorry, Sanzo." Gojyo told me seriously and my right eye twitched violently.

"Shut the hell up. Damnit you sound as sappy as fucking syrup." I snapped angrily and I shoved Gojyo's arms off of me. "What the hell is wrong with you? You look like a damn ghost."

"I was worried about you. Thought you were dead or got ra—" Gojyo started to tell me seriously, but then I smacked him with my paper fan.

"You are a dumbass. I'm not dead and I was not raped." I said to Gojyo coldly. "Now then knock it off because it is really fucking pissing me off."

Gojyo just stared at me and then he had the nerve to laugh. Hakkai was smiling and hiding a laugh. They are complete idiots and I believe they might have lost it.

"What the hell is so damn funny assholes." I snapped angrily.

"You're back to normal. We were so damn worried about you." Gojyo told me while smiling.

"Whatever I don't give a damn. Let's go inside already because personally there are ease droppers everywhere." I stated flatly and walked inside of Hakkai's and Gojyo's apartment.

---

Please Review and Thank You.


	29. Annoying

**I do not own Saiyuki.**

**If you like AU/Modern Sanzo Fanfics, Please check out Virgin Stripper and Feisty Maid.**

**I have a story called 'Dead Eyes', It is about Sanzo's past starting at the age of thirteen years old when he is trying to find the Seiten Sutra. Please check these FanFic and Please Review. Thank You.**

**Sanzo's View**

_Words From Sanzo's past and only Sanzo can hear it_

"Alright, Idiots listen up. First things first I'm not a fucking delicate ass doll, got it? Now do not and I repeat do not hug me at all. I will kick in the lower regions without mercy and do you understand?" I said slowly and Gojyo flipped me off. I noticed that Goku sneaked inside and he was behind Hakkai.

"You are a complete and utter Bitch, Sanzo." Gojyo said to me and I could tell he was in disbelief that I could still be a complete asshole despite the events that have happened in my life.

"Oh, I'm so hurt." I said in a voice full of sarcasm and then I saw Goku jump onto Gojyo. Damnit it is too early to deal with this type of bullshit or anything really to be honest. It is giving me a headache and really pissing me off.

"You lousy good for nothing cockroach! Sanzo went through hell because of you! You fucking left him alone, he was drugged, he was felt up, and Kougaiji brought him home!" Goku yelled angrily and his teeth were showing.

"I'm alright, Monkey. Get off the useless idiotic water sprite and calm down before I kick both of your asses." I managed to say in a calm and deadly voice. I'm not going to put up with it and there the planned talk with Gojyo is going up in smokes. Goku sighed heavily and then jumped to my side. Gojyo looked ready to attack Goku, but Hakkai held him back and muttered something.

"Now that is out of the way. Let's get down to business." I stated flatly and noticed that Gojyo did not say anything. Personally now those three are quiet and it is just as annoying when they are loud as hell. I smacked Goku on the back of the head with a paper fan and then pulled Gojyo's hair roughly.

"Now, Gojyo. Mind explaining yourself before I kick your ass?" I said coldly to him and then Gojyo frowned heavily to himself.

"Alright, Fine. I was just distracted by the two hottest and sluttish twin women ever." Gojyo muttered out

"I know you are brainless and the fact that you didn't have any condoms. Otherwise I'm sure as hell you would have completely left me and possibly would have caused them to be with child. If they so happen to cut a tiny hole in it and personally it would sure you damn right. Oh, If you did go with them more than likely you would have caught some type of disease. You are a slut and there is denying that. Plus you were worried about Hakkai and Goku being pissed off with you." I stated bluntly and I noticed that Gojyo's cheeks turned red. Goku glared at Gojyo and Hakkai just sighed heavily.

"You're a jackass." Gojyo muttered and I gritted my teeth together.

"Now then I will tell you something rather odd that those perverted and sick bastards were whispering into my ears." I stated calmly and that seemed to catch their interests. Now the three of them are staring at me and I might as well just say so they will knock it off.

**Please Review and Thank You.**


End file.
